Unicorn Blood
by LMG
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry was in love. In love with a Death Eater’s child, a Spy for the Light, and a Slytherin. In love with a beautiful man who would never, ever know.
1. Default Chapter

****

UNICORN BLOOD

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: I do not have the right to any Harry Potter characters and themes, that great honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I like to borrow them.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

Chapter One

Goodbyes

God he hated this. Hated this with a passion that he could not ignore. Hated the fights, hated the anger, hated the passion that only he felt. Hated it! Hated it! Hated it!

Why things had to end up this way he would never know. It was as if fate was laughing at him, having a great old time rolling on the floor laughing it's arse off.

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizard World, Killer of the Great Dark Lord, The Boy Who Lived Thrice, was in love.

In love with a Death Eater's child.

In love with a Spy for the Light.

In love with a Slytherin.

In love with a male.

In love with a beautiful man who would never, ever know.

Harry Potter was in love with someone who despised him to the point of death.

Harry Potter was in love with someone who would never return that love.

Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

**__**

See why he hated it!

As he stood at the edge of the lake Harry felt the over whelming sadness of his situation overcome him. He turned to look back at the castle he had called home for the last eight years. He sighed at the fear of leaving but knew he would have too. With Dumbledore gone, Professor Snape had been offered the position of Headmaster and he had accepted. His first act as Headmaster had been to appoint Draco Malfoy as the Potions Professor. Harry, being a Professor at Hogwarts for the last year, had declined a renewal of his contract when he had found out.

He could not stay here and be this close to Malfoy and be able to function in any capacity that would do anyone any good, the panic would not let him. So, Harry had tendered his resignation and had made plans to travel. See the world, so to speak. It being safe now for him to actually walk around without fifty bodyguards following his every move, he was planning to take full advantage of it. He squashed the feeling of panic that tried to rise in him. Lately he had been having more and more trouble resisting the rise of panic he was feeling. He didn't know why and different things tended to start the panic rising, all he knew was that he could not handle much more without going insane.

He had talked to the Headmaster just this morning and though Snape had not been pleased, he had accepted Harry's decision. Harry had owled Ron before walking out to the lake. Ron knew the secret that Harry was hiding. He had found out from Hermione right before she had been killed in the last battle. Her dying wish was that Ron not hate Harry for loving Malfoy. And Ron would do anything for Hermione.

A year later and Ron was still supportive of Harry but did not agree with his decision to never tell Malfoy how he felt. Harry's only reply to that was Draco Malfoy was obviously straight so Harry would just rather he never found out, humiliation not being something he wanted to experience right then. Ron's muttered 'if Malfoy is straight than I am a pig' went unnoticed by his hurting best friend.

Hearing his name being called he turned to see Hagrid limping towards him. Not wanting to tire the half-giant Harry ran to him.

"Got a visitor, you do Harry. In the room by the Great Hall." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid. Feeling better today?" He asked quietly as the two men headed back towards the castle.

"Leg's a bit temp'ry today but I am good." He grumbled in his deep voice.

Harry smiled gently at his friend. "Good to hear it."

"Going flying later?"

"Uuummm no I am not. I will be packing later." Harry said softly with a sheepish look on his face, he had forgotten to tell Hagrid he was leaving.

"Packing? But Harry school is about to start you can't be going on vacation now." Hagrid exclaimed.

"I am not going on vacation Hagrid. I no longer am a Professor here." Harry softly said.

"What! Snape fired you?" Hagrid yelled.

Harry chuckled softly, "No, Hagrid, Snape did not fire me. I just think it was time I left Hogwarts. Get a life of my own, so to speak."

"If you are sure Harry." Hagrid said but his tone was not an agreeing one.

"I am." was his quiet reply.

"Well, don't be a stranger you hear. You come visit me every now and then."

"I will Hagrid. I promise." Harry agreed softly.

As the two passed through the doors in the hall they said their goodbyes. Harry was rubbing his shoulder after Hagrid's rather enthusiastic hug as he walked into the meeting room. Looking around he saw no one there. Hagrid did say that there was someone waiting for him in the room by the Great Hall he was sure of it. Harry turned to leave when he heard a sound coming from a dark corner. Before a second could pass Harry's wand was drawn, pointed, and a_ lumos _spell falling from his lips.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Potter." From the shadows came the voice of the one person in this world Harry didn't want to be facing, Draco Malfoy.

Reaching deep into himself Harry called up anger and managed a fair sneer before speaking quietly, "Still hiding in the shadows, Malfoy?"

"Hard habit to break, I guess." The blonde Potions Master said with a shrug of his expensively clad shoulders.

Harry watched him carefully. This was a side of Malfoy he had never seen before. Malfoy had never made fun of himself, ever. Not in the eight years he had known him. Harry did not want to see this side of Malfoy. He was having a hard enough time as it was and to finally get to see the human side of him was nothing but pure torture. He really had to get out of here!

Harry said nothing in reply just turned to leave the now small feeling room. He could somehow feel the walls closing in on him and he was not the least bit claustrophobic even after spending the first eleven years of his life in a cupboard. As he got to the door the soft husky voice of the man now standing right behind him stopped him cold.

"Leaving so soon?" Came the soft silky voice of the man he desperately needed to love him but knew never would. He could feel the heat from his body as he was standing so close behind him. He wanted to shed his cloak of coldness and sink into the heat that was Draco Malfoy. Biting his lip hard he forced himself to leave.

Without turning Harry answered quietly trying to keep his voice even, "I have to pack. Nice seeing you again Malfoy." Harry walked out of the room and hurried to his quarters.

As he walked in he shut his door and leaning against it cast a few locking and silencing charms before he let himself break down. He could not stop the sobs that racked his body or the fear that seeing him again had brought back to the surface. God! It hurt to have these feelings. It hurt to have these feelings and know that they were not returned.

Harry fell to his knees where he stood leaning against the door and let the tears flow. He knew from past experience that trying not to cry was harder that just letting the tears come and then when they were gone dealing with the fallout. He ignored the fact that he was sitting on his floor crying over a man that would never know what he did to him. All he wanted was to get out of here. A few sobs, and many minutes, later and Harry was done crying. He forced himself to get up and finish packing. The faster he got out of here the faster he could get on with his new life.

Packing the last of his things Harry glanced around the room that had been his for the last four years of his life. He smiled at all the memories he had of this one room. From Hermione reading at his desk to Ron and him playing chess on the couch. He would miss this place.

Sighing he reduced his trunk and put it in his pocket. Taking his cloak he placed it over his arm and with one final glance around the now empty room he left closing the door softly. He kept his head down as he walked down the corridor. He really didn't want to leave the only real home that he had ever known.

He made it through the doors and as he stepped off the last step he turned to take a last look at the castle. He smiled softly and then walked far enough to get past the apperation wards before apperating to the steps of Kings Cross Station. As he walked through the barrier he thought he heard his name being called but dismissed it quickly. Besides, he really had no one he wanted to talk too.

He got a cab quickly and giving the address of the airport he leaned his head back and let out a huge sigh. Here I come, he thought with an internal laugh, watch out America!

------------------------------

Just to let ya'll know I haven't stop writing I Understand. This has been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought it was a good time to get it out. I hope that you will enjoy it just as much as you do my others.

ENJOY!  
  
LMG


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

****

Chapter 2

Helping

He had been here for six months now and he really loved this place with its rolling hills and friendly people. He was nothing but Harry Potter to these people and he loved that. He had finally settled in this small town and he had rented an apartment. He had plenty of money but he was getting restless. He had made the decision today to find a job, one that he was qualified for. He was only qualified to kill evil Dark Lords attempting to take over the world so, he really had no idea what kind of job he would get but anything was better than laying in bed all day.

He had spent eight years at Hogwarts. The last three of those eight in love with none other than Draco Malfoy. The last year of the eight as the Flying Instructor where he had taken the job right after graduation. He had been thankful to Albus for giving him the chance to stay in the only place he had ever considered home. The last battle had been ten months ago. And he had spent one month in a self induced healing come and three months trying like hell to get back some semblance of a life. He had been here for six lonely months but it had been six months of personal healing for him as well.

As he walked down the quiet street he was startled when the quite was broken by a horrible screech and then the sounds of crashing and then silence. Even the birds that had been chirping seconds before were now quiet. Harry ran to the other street with the other two people that had been walking and the sight that met his eyes caused him to gasp out in shock.

A small red Explorer had lost control and had crashed into the side of a school bus. The school bus had been pushed over by the force of the collision and Harry could see that the driver of the bus was obviously dead having been thrown halfway out of the window on the driver's side. When the bus had rolled he had been caught half out of the bus resulting in the top part of his body falling under the bus as it rolled. Harry heard retching beside him and glanced at the other man that had run with him to the accident.

Some part of his mind wanted to join the man but the other, more in control part, was yelling at him to stop standing there with his thumb up his arse and do something. Harry ran to the bus and climbing up the wheel fought his way to the door. Pushing on the door would not open it and Harry could hear the frantic cries of the children trapped inside. Looking around frantically Harry saw nothing that would help him open the door. Growling in frustration he looked around and not seeing anyone looking at him he muttered '_shatterius_' and as he did he slammed his hand down making it look as if he had punched the glass out.

He forced his way into the bus. The frantic cries of the children slowed as they saw help arrive, of course, the several calming spells Harry muttered helped a lot. Bracing himself against the dash and the drivers seat, effectively blocking their view of the dead driver, he surveyed the crying children. He smiled at them softly. He pushed the sounds of the chaos outside to the back of his mind and concentrated on the children.

"Please stop crying. I am here to help you. Now, is any of you seriously hurt?" He asked quietly.

The children were staring at him in awe but soon an older child stood up. She wiped the tears from her face and said somewhat calmly, "I think that Sherry here has a broken arm." As soon as she was done speaking more children spoke up telling Harry who had what injury.

"Good." Harry said softly when he found out that no one was in serious condition. "Now shall we leave?" He questioned with a small smile and the children giggled in return.

"Come up here one at a time and I will help you out." By this time Harry had been conversing with the rescue personnel on the outside of the bus as well as with the children in the bus. As each child came to him he would tell the man sitting on the top of the bus what was wrong with them. As he handed each child up to the man Harry would smile gently at them and whisper that they were going to be just fine.

As the last child was handed up to the waiting arms of the man above him Harry felt a sense of calm overcome him. He had helped others. Something he had not done in a long time and Harry was humbled by the experience. A hand thrust into his field of vision interrupted his thoughts and Harry looked up into the grateful eyes of the man who had been there the whole time Harry had been getting the kids out.

He grabbed the hand and let himself be pulled out of the wreckage. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was surrounded by all the children that he had helped. Through their cries of thanks and their tears Harry came to realize something about himself, he didn't have to give up everything that he himself was in order to help others. He had done that here without losing even the smallest part of himself.

A police officer approached the group and said he need to ask Harry a few questions. Harry nodded and signaling to the children the officer nodded and walked a few feet away to give them space.

"You all did well and will be fine." Harry said softly his accent more pronounced now that they were all out of danger.

The girl that had first spoken walked to him and grabbing him in a hug whispered "thank you". As she stepped back she was soon replaced by each of the children that was able to still be there. Harry watched as each child was then taken away by the rescue personnel there. He turned to the police officer and set about answering his questions until they were interrupted by the fire chief who came over to thank Harry.

"Thank you, sir. I am not sure how many we would have been able to save if you had not been here." Chief Daughtry said gruffly.

"I..." Harry started to say but stopped. There was nothing that he could say so he just nodded and kept quiet.

The Chief shook his hand again and turned to leave, he had only taken a few steps before he turned to give Harry a questioning look. "Are you a doctor, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"No." he said softly.

"Then how did you know what was wrong with those children?" He questioned suspiciously.

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I just did," he said quietly.

"Whatever the reason I again thank you Mr. Potter. Some of them would not have survived without your help." The Fire Chief shook his hand in gratitude.

Harry smiled at the man as he turned back to the chaos. Harry felt peace, something he had not felt in a very long time.

"Mr. Potter?" Came the voice of the police officer Harry had forgot was still standing there.

"Yes, I am sorry. What did you need to know?" He asked softly.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

The questions he had to answer had left him drained more than the adrenaline rush he had gotten when he had climbed into that bus. He hadn't answered the Fire Chief correctly though. Harry was a Level Nine Medi-Wizard but he didn't think that information would be well received in the muggle world. He sighed tiredly as he opened the door to his empty apartment. He saw that Hedwig was back from her trip across seas. He had sent her a with a letter to Ron letting him know that he was fine and had finally settled down in a small town in Alabama.

He ran his hand over Hedwig's feathers as he removed Ron's letter from her leg. He put out food for her before sitting on his couch and opening the letter he sat down to read about what was going on at home.

__

Dear Harry,

Alabama? Where the bloody hell is that? Living with Muggles? Have you gone mad? Now I know father is fascinated by them but Harry considering how you grew up I would have thought that you would have never lived among muggles again. Speaking of muggles, Sally sends her love.

There was a big spot of ink and Harry laughed at that. He knew what that meant.

__

She hit me! I am being abused! THERE SEE SHE HIT ME AGAIN! And quit your grinning she is my wife and you can't have her. Not that she is your type mind you, but even you, in your infinite wisdom, will agree that she is the best. She sends her love.

I saw Hagrid today in Diagon Alley. He sends his love as well.

He also told me something that I thought would interest you. Now Harry don't panic. I won't tell you if you can't promise me you won't go off and do something stupid. Promise? Well....you see it's like this Harry. There has been an accident. Damn, I don't know how to tell you this.

Here the writing changed and Harry knew that Sally was the one writing now.

__

Harry, Sally here, what my darling clueless husband is trying to tell you is that there was an accident at that school of yours. Something about a potion that someone called Snape was experimenting with. Apparently he was wrong about one of the ingredients and...well...there was an explosion. Most of the lab, classroom, and dungeons collapsed.

Harry felt a chill go through him. Oh my god. He hoped no one had been in the classroom or in the Slytherin common room. They may not have made it if they were. The writing changed again and Harry knew Ron was the one writing this time.

__

Mate, I hate to tell you this but...people got hurt. Real bad. Snape had to be sent to St. Mungo's and they don't expect him to recover soon. A few of the students were seriously hurt. But they will survive. Harry, damn I don't know how to say this. Harry, Malfoy...Draco, he was in the lab with Snape. They don't expect him to make it either. He is still at Hogwarts because they are afraid to move him. They say that if they do then he will die.

Harry dropped the letter to his lap in shock. He stared blindly at the television not wanting to believe what he was reading. No, he had to be all right. He had to be. Harry swallowed the sob that threatened to come out. The calm that he had gotten from this afternoons experience was long gone and Harry felt the familiar panic trying to gain control of his mind.

__

You'll probably be getting an owl from Madam Pomfrey in about an hour asking you to come back. I understand why you left Harry, really I do. But she needs your help. I don't think she can do this alone. Mate, you need to come home. I know that this will be hard for you Harry but they really need your help here.

__

Let me know what you decide.

Love,

Ron and Sally

P.S. Some good news for you mate. Sally is pregnant, we have already decided to name it Hermione if it is a girl. We haven't picked out a name for a boy yet but we were thinking of Albus. What do you think?

Harry smiled at the last part of the letter. He was happy for Ron and Sally_. _His thoughts were interrupted by a noise at the window and just as Ron had predicted there stood a school owl. Harry slowly took the letter from its leg and motioned it towards Hedwig's food and water. The owl hooted softly and seconds after finishing was asleep on the owl perch.

Breaking the seal on the letter Harry opened it to the familiar writing of Madam Pomfrey, or Pom, as Harry had taken to calling her years ago. They were the best of friends and the worst of colleagues. Always going on and on at each other about the different methods they used when working. Harry loved her like he would have loved his mother had she been alive. It had been hardest on her when he had left and he missed her so much.

She knew why he had left and like Ron, she didn't agree with Harry just walking away like he had. But she had never said anything after he had asked her not too that first time. He respected her greatly but he would not have let her say anything else.

_My Dearest Harry,_

My son, I know this will be hard for you to do but I need your help. I am sure young Mr. Weasley has already informed you of the tragic circumstances in which we are communicating today. I know this will be hard for you but I need your help, Harry. I can not do this on my own. Please come home.

Pom

He didn't bother with sending a reply to either letter. When Hedwig got to Ron's house he knew that Ron would inform them that he was on his way. That's how well they knew each other. He also knew that both Ron and Sally would be waiting at the airport for the first flight coming in from the America's. And that both of them would be there for him on his trip back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to go but he knew that he couldn't stay away.

Opening the window so that the owls could leave when they woke up Harry went to his bedroom and packed the few things he was taking with him. Within an hour of receiving the letters he walked out of his apartment on his way back to the one place he called home, Hogwarts. The panic rolling just under the surface of his control scaring him greatly.

But he would go back. And he would help. And then he would leave again.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Ok second bit. If anyone needs more of an explanation for timeframe, well I aint got one. Not in this chapter but things will become clearer. I promise.

ENJOY!  
  
LMG


	3. Home

Thank you to ALL that read and review.

Disclaimer:  see previous chapters.

Thank you to my BETA'S Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl.  They are the best!

ENJOY!

Chapter Three HOME 

Harry tiredly walked down the corridor after exiting the plane.  Too bad you couldn't apperate across the ocean.  It would have saved at least a day and a half off of his trip.  Harry dazedly look around for a shock of red hair that would signify that his best friend and he really did know each other very well.  He almost missed it as his best friend seemed to be snuggled down on the lap of the woman running her hand through said red hair. 

He walked up quietly behind him and smiled at the way the two were caring on.  He walked closer so that he could listen to their conversation knowing that it was about him.

"... I just wish he would quit running.  I know he is scared.  I know something happened.  He won't talk about it though." Ron sighed. "I have seen the look in his eyes.  He tries to hide it but I can see it.  It's the same look he got after Sirius died but worse somehow."

Sally said softly, "He has seen so much death.  Is it any wonder that he prefers to be alone?  If he is alone then he can't lose another person that he loves."

"That's part of it.  God, Sal," Ron whispered brokenly, "I wish Mi was here.  She would give me this Look, whack me on the back of the head, say something completely insightful and intelligent and then everything would be ok.  He is alone because he loves someone who doesn't love him back.  I just wish he would quit running."

"I know Ron."  Sally whispered as she bent to give her husband a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Hey guys."  Harry said softly reluctant to break into their married time, even if they were talking about him, but he really was tired.

"Harry." Ron exclaimed as he jumped from his wife's lap and gathered his best friend in his arms for a very manly, but tight, hug.

Harry smiled gently at his best friend as he untangled himself from him.  He turned and graciously accepted the hug and kiss on the check from his best friends wife.  "Hey Sal."

Sally's bright blue eyes watched him closely and seconds later she gave a brief nod and let him go.  Whatever she had seen in his face must have told her something she wanted to see because she turned to her husband and demanded that they go and that there would be no talk of that terrible sport with the brooms that he was always going on about.  They could talk about that later because Harry needed to use the time from the airport to Kings Cross station to rest.  Ron smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek and saying nothing but "yes dear" they left. 

Harry had to roll his eyes at the look Ron gave him behind his back and then let out a delighted laugh as she said with her back still turned to them, "I mean it Ron Weasley," in a very straightforward tone that booked no argument.  Harry smiled at the sheepish look on his friends face as the walked out of the airport and Harry was once again on his native soil.  He suppressed a shiver as the panic started to build.

The three made their way to the curb where Sally waved for a cab.  Ron took this moment to talk quietly with Harry.  "You ok.?"  Harry nodded but said nothing.  He had found, in the months that he had been gone, that he really didn't have much to say and that his life went smoother if he kept his trap shut.

As they sat in the cab Harry let his head fall back to rest on the back of the seat, he sighed as he stared out of the window not really seeing the scenery going by.   He tuned out the whispering of the other two and just tried to concentrate on the reason he was here and how to get this over with as quickly as possible so that he could leave.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

They made it through the barrier and as he stepped onto the platform he felt a great surge of panic rush at him.  His steps faltered as he became aware of where he was and why he was here.   Biting his lip he pushed the panic down and tried to look as if everything was just peachy.  By the looks on his friends faces he knew he wasn't succeeding.  He was pale and his eyes were huge in his face.  His breath was coming in gasps and his wide eyes were shining as with unshed tears.  He hadn't the strength to do this!

He smiled at them, or at least he tried too, it came out as more of a grimace.  Harry nodded his head at Ron's "ready" and when he had taken Sally's hand in his the three of them apperated to the edge of Hogwarts.  The walk up was silent as Harry continued to fight the panic he had felt earlier. 

_Come on Potter what are you so afraid off?  _Harry snorted at that thought.  He was afraid of everything. 

As the walked into the main corridor they were met by Professor Flitwick, the little man was beaming at them, glad to see Harry back at Hogwarts even if it was under such dire circumstances.  Harry smiled gently at one of his favorite teachers as they shook hands.

"Harry, nice to see you back though I wish it had not been under these circumstances."  The acting Headmaster said.

"As do I, Sir." Harry replied quietly.

"I have good news.  Headmaster Snape will recover from his injuries in due time."  The small man was beaming even more as he said this.

Harry smiled softly at him, "That is good to hear.  If you will excuse me Professor, I think I will go to the Infirmary to speak to Madam Pomfrey about the other patient."

"Yes, yes you do that.  I will have the house elves prepare your room again." 

Harry wanted to protest but all he did was smile and nodding his head to each of them before he turned and walked the familiar corridors to the infirmary.  He stopped outside the doors and drew a deep breath before pushing them open and walking in.  He surveyed the familiar surroundings as a sense of calm overcame him and he was thankful for that as it made the panic subside just a little.

"Harry?"  He turned at the sound of someone calling his name and smiled gently as Madam Pomfrey came into the room.  She put the sheets she was carrying down and drew him into a tight hug.  Harry let himself fall into the hug of the woman he had come to consider as his mother. 

"Pom."  He whispered softly.  This was home.  This was what he had been missing.  He had missed her so much.  "I am sorry."  He apologized for leaving her.

"It's ok Harry.  I understood."  She whispered back and then everything was all right between them again.

He stepped back from her hug and she sighed as she let her arms fall.     She would content herself with the fact that he was back and ask her questions later.

"Professor Flitwick said that Headmaster Snape will recover."  He said softly.

"Yes give him a few days and he will be back to running this school with an iron hand."  She said with a chuckle.

"And the other patient?"  Harry asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey noticed that he didn't say Draco's name but did not comment on that fact.  Her face grave she began to tell him of the injuries that he had sustained. 

Harry listened to the list of injuries and he understood why they had called him to come and help.  Madam Pomfrey was a fully qualified Medi-Witch but she was only a level five.  Few people could make it to level seven, let alone level nine, and besides Harry there were only two people alive that were above a level six.   The list of Draco's injuries was long and Harry was beginning to doubt even his skill could save the other man.

"Can I see the patient?"  Harry asked quietly when she was done telling him what was wrong. 

"This way."  She said and he followed her to a separate room where they had put him.  Harry flinched at the first glance he had of Draco Malfoy since he left.  His right arm and both of his legs were immobilized in muggle casts, there was a halo around his head, and his face was swollen and bruised beyond recognition.  It was heart breaking to see, the last time he had seen him he was healthy, and here he was just barely hanging on to life.

It was obvious they had an oxygenation spell on him because Harry doubted he was breathing on his own, not with his injuries.  It was a miracle the man was alive.  Looking at him Harry felt the familiar panic start to rise and he had to go to the window and take deep breaths before he calmed down enough to turn and look at him again.  As it was he missed the sympathetic look he received from Madam Pomfrey.

"How?" He asked softly when he had gained control again.

"Headmaster Snape said that he must have realized what was happening before he did because they were adding unicorn hair to the potion and talking when he suddenly flung himself at him and knocked them both down.  The next thing he remembered is waking up in the hospital.  They were arguing about something he says but would not say about what.  He thinks that Draco may have already added the hairs and when he saw that the Headmaster was about to add more he tried to stop him but it was too late."

He nodded and started firing off questions to Madam Pomfrey about what they had and had not done for him.  As he listened to her answers he heard the door to the room open and he turned to see Pansy standing there.  God!  Why did she have to be there?!

"Mrs. Malfoy, I do not think you should be in here right now."  Harry said gently.

"I'm not." Pansy replied with a wave of her hand.  Harry looked confusedly at Madam Pomfrey.  Was Pansy there too?  Did she have a head injury? 

"Pansy..."  He started to say softly but she ignored him and walked up to stand by Draco's side.

"Will he be ok?"  She asked never taking her eyes off of the unconscious man before her. 

"I do not know yet, Mrs. Malfoy.  I just got here and have not had the time to get all the information I need to answer that question."  Harry said softly coming to stand beside her. "Please, we will let you know as soon as we do have those answers."

She nodded but did not move. "Mrs. Malfoy?"  Harry said softly.

"I'm not you know."  She said abruptly turning to face the startled man beside her.

"What?"  Harry asked softly not able to hide the confused look on his face.

"Mrs. Malfoy.  I haven't been since the day he took this job."  She snarled as she turned and quickly left the room.

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked softly, "what was that about?"

"I guess she is still bitter that Mr.  Malfoy left her when Headmaster Snape offered him the job here.  I heard him say one time that it was the best thing for him, this job."  She watched him carefully as he took in the fact that the man he loved was no longer married.

Harry turned from her knowing eyes and stared out of the window, seconds later he sighed and turned back to her and resumed asking his questions his green eyes haunted.  It didn't matter if he was single or not; Malfoy was straight, Harry was gay, and never the two shall meet.

After running out of questions to ask Harry devised a plan of care for the patient and as Madam Pomfrey left to get the things he had requested he finally walked up to the man laying in the bed and took a good close look at him.  If he looked close enough Harry could see past all the swelling and bruising and see the face of the man he had somehow come to love three years ago.  Not being able to stop himself he took this opportunity to run his hand through the soft silver white hair, something he had only dreamed of doing.

"I will make you better, Love.  This I swear to you."  He whispered softly as he let his finger trail down the cheek and across the lips of the unconscious man before him.

He turned and left the room not seeing the mans eyes flutter open and the surprised look in them as the man on the bed relived what he had just heard wondering if he had imagined it.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

It had been touch and go a few days before when Draco had developed a high fever that nothing Harry did seemed to lessen it.  It wasn't until Harry ordered the muggle casts cut off and the limbs secured by magic that Harry realized what he would have to do in order to heal Draco.  He would die if Harry didn't do this.

He went to find Ron first.  He would need to understand the consequences if what Harry had planned didn't work.  He found him in the Great Hall having lunch with the returned Headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so good to have you back."  Snape said in his usual condescending manner.  Save the greasy gits life, more than once, and you would expect a little better treatment, but NO not Snape.

Harry nodded but said nothing as he took his seat beside Ron and filled his plate.  He ate more sparingly than usual and when he was done quietly requested to speak to both of the men in the infirmary within the hour.  He nodded to them once and left the Hall to go back to his patient not knowing he was the subject of their conversation.

"He has changed."  The Headmaster said.

Ron grunted.  They really didn't like each other but they had begun to learn to tolerate the other for Hermione's sake.  He knew that the Potions Master missed his wife dearly.  Just as much as Ron missed his best friend.

"Too much."  Ron replied.

"Does he ever raise his voice?"  Snape questioned.

Ron shook his head sadly.  "Not for a very long time."

"I always thought he could use a little...restraint while growing up.  But this, this is actually scary."

Ron nodded his head in agreement as both men rose to head to the infirmary to see why Harry needed to talk to them.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

"Absolutely NOT!"  Ron yelled at his best friend.

"Ron..." Harry said softly but was drowned out by Ron's yelling.

"Mr. Weasley!"  Madam Pomfrey's admonishment was ignored by the angry red head.

"Are you INSANE, Harry?"  Ron yelled his face red from the force of his anger.

"No I am not Ron.  This is the only way.  I will do this."  Harry stated softly but with an edge of finality to his voice that was unmistakable.

"Mr. Potter," The cool voice of Snape stopped Ron from yelling again, "I am sure you know what you are doing.  My only concern is for your welfare."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing about the obvious lie.  "I know Sir.  Ron, I have to do it this way.  It is the only way to save him.  Soon his systems will start to shut down and then it will be too late.  The potion that they were working on mostly went onto him when it exploded.  Snape was able to recover faster because he had only a little bit on him."  Harry explained gently.

Madam Pomfrey watched the young man she had come to think of as her own son.  She had been here when Harry had realized what he would have to do to heal Mr. Malfoy.  She had also voiced her objections and had been over ruled.  She, of all those in here, knew that this was the only way to heal his injuries and she understood the dangers as well.  She had pointed each and every one of them out to the stubborn boy and he had blown them off as inconsequential.  She knew why Harry was doing this but she didn't understand his reasoning.  They could get the Unicorn Blood from a dealer easier but he would have nothing to do with that idea, only stating that this way was the only way the blood would be effective in the potion. 

Snape looked from one to the other not understanding what they were talking about now.  He was about to do something very dangerous, yes, but nothing that needed this much drama.  It was times like these that he wished he had an ounce of Dumbledore's knowledge.  He would know exactly what these two men where talking about.  Even without that knowledge Severus was sure it had more to do with the fact that what Harry was going to do was dangerous.

"May I ask what this is all about?  Going to the unicorns is dangerous yes, but you have good intentions Mr. Potter, they will see that and give you some hairs."

Harry shook his head and said softly, "It is not the hairs that are needed Professor."

"I see." The Headmaster, a Potion's Master himself, said finally understanding the grave danger that this man was putting himself into in order to help a man that had always hated him.

"This is the only way."  He said softly but firmly.

"I still don't like it Harry.  You know what will happen if they reject you, don't you?"  Ron pleaded.

"I do." Harry said quietly.  "You know why I have to try Ron, please, just be there for me."

Ron nodded and went to comfort his friend by laying his arm across his shoulders. "When will you go?"

Harry smiled gently at his best friend before saying softly, "Tonight, within the hour actually.  Headmaster, do you have a vial that I can use, preferably one on which I can cast a stasis charm on?"

The Headmaster nodded and went to retrieve the requested vial from his personnel stock.  He returned minutes later to find Ron and Madam Pomfrey gone and Harry standing at the bed watching the man sleep.

"Is this the only way Mr. Potter?"  He asked and was happy to see that he still had his silent walk down to a fine art when the raven haired man before him gave a start and swung to face him his wand automatically falling into his hand.

"Yes, Headmaster it is."  Harry said softly as he put his wand back into its hidden place in his sleeve.  "The potion that you were brewing has seeped into his skin, shutting down all of his internal organs.  The bones I can heal, the blood can be replenished, but...Unicorn Blood is the only thing that will heal him now.  I have managed to keep him alive but even with all of my knowledge I can not re-grow a heart.  Soon his will stop beating and..."

"And you can't have that can you, Mr. Potter?"  The Headmaster asked in a voice reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore's all knowing tone.

Harry blushed but just nodded not meeting the eyes of a man he respected but did not really know.

"I see."  Severus Snape replied and for once he really did see.  He understood more now and he felt sadness for what the man before him had lived with for probably many years.  This explained a lot and he finally understood Harry's reasons for leaving months ago.

"I had better go, Sir."  Harry said softly and taking one last look at the man on the bed he turned and walked from the room heading out into the Forbidden Forrest to offer himself to the Unicorns in order to save a man who would never know what he had done.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked down at the man in the bed and murmured, "I hope, for his sake, that you are worth what he is about to do Mr. Malfoy."

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX--------

Thank you again to all that read this story, your comments and criticism is appreciated.

No authors notes this time.  Just…

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S

ENJOY!

****

Chapter Four

****

Realizations and Revelations

Harry walked out of the door and once again walked away from Hogwarts, the difference this time was that he was going to be coming back. Changed, whether for good or bad he did not know, but he would be back. The Unicorns could do anything from denying him or asking him to pay the ultimate price, his life, for what he was going to ask of them.

__

Taking Unicorn Blood gave the taker a cursed life, a half-life so to speak as he remembered from first year, but if they _gave_ you the Blood it would do wondrous things to the recipient of it. He would pay whatever the cost to heal him, Harry had no doubt in his mind about that fact. He shivered in the cold night but did not stop his steady gait into the Forrest. As the last sight of Hogwarts disappeared and Harry entered the heart of the Forrest he could not suppress the panic that was rising in him.

His breath came in gasps now and it had nothing to do with the exercise he was getting. He couldn't hold the panic down. It threatened to overcome him and he was sure that if it did then his trip here was for naught and Draco would die. Stopping in the middle of the path he closed his eyes, hung his head, slumped his shoulders, clenched his fists, and took deep calming breaths. Minutes later he had the panic once again under control and he opened his eyes to resume his search for the Unicorns.

As he opened his eyes he found that he was staring into the wise eyes of one of the beautiful creatures he was here to see. The bright intelligent blue eyes caught him but not before he caught a glimpse of the magnificent creature that had come to meet him. Pure white, gold and silver twined horn, mane of sparkling rainbow colors, the unicorn before him was pure beauty. He felt himself fall into It's old eyes.

Everything that he felt that he was, wanted to be, and feared to be, was laid bare in that gaze. Harry jerked but did not break eye contact. The pressure started to build in his head and he moaned at the pain. He refused to close his eyes, not really sure that he could close them in the first place.

Soon the pain got to much to endure and Harry grabbed his head in his hands trying to somehow block the creature from invading anymore of his mind that It already had. It was pointless though, nothing he did would block the Unicorn from walking through his mind. Harry groaned loudly again and fell to his knees his eyes still not able to leave the eyes of the wise creature before him.

His lip bleeding from where he had bitten it he knew not how long ago, his legs and arms trembling, and his breathing harsh, he stayed on his knees trying to remain conscious as the creature of pure magic rummaged through his mind. It brought up everything, good and bad, joy and sorrow, love and hate, and finally it found the reason that he was here and what he had come for.

-----flash of green light then a scream...

-----flashes of growing up with the Dursley's from his cupboard, to the many taunts and hits he had received...

-----skipping a few years there were flashes of Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all the other Gryffindors and his eyes flooded with the tears of grief at the ones that were gone...

-----flashes of hate and anger that soon turned to something he could not understand as he fought with one he was suppose to hate but couldn't remember why...

-----flashes of the deaths he had watched and then the ones he himself had caused...

-----flashes of Hermione's and Snape's wedding right before was broke out...

-----flashes of smiling faces...

-----flashes of tears...

-----flashes of cold dead eyes that stared into nothing...

-----Cedric, Hermione, Neville, Dudley, Parvati, Blaise, Greg, and countless others that had died...

-----Albus Dumbledore's death brought a quiet whimper from him as he was forced to remember the pain and anger of it...

In the seconds this had been going on Harry could do nothing but moan with the pain, the pain in his head from the invasion his mind was being subjected too and the pain in his heart from reliving all those deaths. And then came the greatest pain of all, It had found his memories of the last battle, the battle where he had killed Voldemort and after finally killing the creature that had made his whole life a life filled with endless pain, humiliation, and hurt, he had turned around to find the man he had loved secretly for over a year laying on the cold ground, dying.

-----flashes of crying, pain, blood, on his knees, screaming out a name, reaching out and doing _something_, something that he couldn't remember but had drained him of every bit of magic he had had left...

-----waking up days later, dealing with those that were alive and those that were not...

-----the dreams, the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the crying, the screams, and then finally the small scrap of peace...

-----flashes of an angry face, harsh words, and silver-blue eyes glaring in hate...

-----flashes of the months he had taken to even begin to speak again...

-----the finality he felt when he walked into the room and knew what he would have to do to save the one he loved and knowing that no matter what happened here tonight, he would never know...

-----the last thought of being here even knowing the consequences was the last thing the Unicorn focused on...

Harry groaned at the intense pressure he felt as the Unicorn before him learned of his reason for being there. The pressure building in his head felt as if It were trying to pull his brains out by his nose. _It hurt so much!_

He now had no strength to keep both hands pressed to his head. He had fallen forward and was bracing himself from falling face first on the ground with his hands. He still maintained eye contact with the Unicorn, how he was not sure, It must have moved to keep eye contact when Harry could no longer remain upright. Finally, the Unicorn found whatever it was that it had been looking for. Shaking Its mane, It let out a neigh and the pain got so intense that he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He screamed as the Unicorn blinked and the eye contact that they had shared was abruptly severed.

Harry fell to the ground sliding into the blackness that was waiting for him with another quiet scream.

--------XXXXX--------XXXXX----------

He woke hours later as the sun was rising and pushing away the darkness around him and inside him. As his vision cleared the first thing he saw was the vial that had been in his pocket sitting so that it was the first thing he would see when he regained consciousness. Struggling to sit up he took the vial gently in his hand and brought it up to his face to stare in wonder at the full vial of Unicorn Blood he had in his hands. The light blue vial that was full to the top with a dark liquid. Harry let out a sigh of wonder and hope, they had given it too him.

His head felt like it had taken on a hippogriff, and lost. His eyes were stinging and burning. His arms and legs were weak. His mouth was dry and he could feel the dirt clinging to him. He forced himself to his feet and turned slowly to walk back to Hogwarts. His heart, for the first time in a long while, was light.

He had taken but two steps when his way was blocked by another Unicorn, this one was even more beautiful than the one he had previously encountered. It's coat was more silver than blinding white, the horn was completely silver, and It's silver eyes drew him in. This time the invasion was, though painful, something he could deal with. The creature walked to him and gently pressed It's horn to Harry's chest right at his heart.

As the Unicorn pressed on his chest, and also into his mind, Harry could feel a lightness start in him. It traipsed through his mind quickly and found all the hate and sadness, all the fear and loneliness, all the joy and love and took it all and made it better. Harry felt himself start to silently cry as he realized what the Unicorn was doing.

They had given him the Blood. And now they were giving him a life. A life without the panic that had controlled him for the last year of his life. A life without the panic that serving out death had brought him. He was a healer and healers who killed suffered more than others.

As the Unicorn continued to press on his chest he felt It withdrawing from his mind. As It withdrew all the way Harry felt a faint tingling on his chest and looking down he saw the Unicorn's Horn glowing a bright silver light. As the light faded the Unicorn stepped back and tossing It's mane It turned and walked away. He stood there until he could no longer see It and then he started to walk again.

"Thank you." He whispered his step lighter than when he had walked into the Forrest.

---------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. It is much appreciated. Sorry I can't answer the questions that some of you asked because that would give it away. But just know there IS a reason the story it called what it is and it should be some what apparent in this chapter.

ENJOY!

LMG


	5. Potions

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

Chapter Five

****

Potions

Harry wasted no time going to the Headmaster and asking for time in the lab to brew the potion that he would give to Draco. With a searching look Severus Snape asked if he could help him and was not surprised when Harry smiled gently and refused his help.

"It is a difficult potion before hand and our conflicting magic's would disrupt the brewing process." He said softly. Knowing this to be true in some cases the Headmaster, and old Potions Master himself, agreed to clear the lab for him.

As Harry turned to leave Snape's voice stopped him at the door, "I am happy to see you back in one piece Mr. Potter. Mayhap, if you need to talk before you leave again, I could find the time."

Harry turned to see the knowing eyes on him and blushing he smiled gently at him, "Thank you Headmaster, it would be my pleasure."

And with a nod to the Headmaster he left and made his way to the infirmary to inform Pom that he had the blood and was going to the potions lab to brew what he needed. She nodded and taking him in her arms she hugged him tightly all the while searching his eyes intently. He smiled gently at her and pulling away walked to the lab.

He missed her smile of relief as she remembered the peaceful look she saw in his eyes for the first time in over a year. Maybe she would get her Harry back after all. She sent a silent 'Thank You' to the Unicorns for helping him and turned to get Draco ready.

As she prepared him for the potion that Harry was brewing for him she was surprised when he moaned. He wasn't supposed to be waking up! They had given him a dreamless sleep potion that should have keep him asleep for at least another three hours. Casting a _somnulus_ on him she left to go ask Harry if it was safe to give him another dose of the dreamless sleep potion.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Earlier Harry had prepared the ingredients he would need for the potion so all he had to do was light the fire underneath the cauldron and wait for the base liquid, phoenix tears and water from a mountain spring gathered on the first day of the full moon after a hard snow, to come to a boil before he added the newt's eyes and the gryphon tongue. As that simmered he took the Unicorn Blood and dropped a eight drops into a pestle, adding dried fig leaves and cinnamon, he ground the ingredients together until they formed a paste.

The mixture in the cauldron had begun to boil so he removed it from the fire and cast a freezing charm on it. The freezing charm had to be applied for no longer than five minutes, after that he boiled it again for precisely 35.6 seconds. He added the paste and stirred counterclockwise three times, clockwise five times, and then back counterclockwise eight times.

He waited until the paste had dissolved into the potion boiling in the cauldron before he stirred it the required eight times in a whirling pattern. He would let that boil until all the liquid was gone and all that remained was a powder in the bottom of the cauldron.

He set the stirrer down and turned to the smaller cauldron he had prepared earlier. He cast the unfreezing charm and watched as the base liquid he had prepared earlier slowly come to a boil. As that came to a slow boil, he added the rest of the Unicorn Blood and then he took the knife he had prepared earlier, with oils and an incantation, and drew it slowly across his wrist. While doing that he whispered the rite that would bind his blood to that of the Unicorn Blood.

Bring together these two

One shall meet

Where the other ends

So that both shall provide

What the one needs

Bring together these two

Let the will of the bringer

Decide the fate

So that none shall break asunder

What the bringer has brought

Bring together these two

As he quietly whispered the words Harry let sixty-four drops of his own blood fall into the boiling cauldron to join the Unicorn Blood already there. He felt a moment of lightheadedness as he stared at the blood mixing together. His head was pounding and his chest was feeling tight, but he forced himself to finish the potion to get it to Madam Pomfrey to give to Draco. He didn't understand the weakness, yes, the rite pulled his power from him, but he should have been able to recover from the blood loss quickly.

He fought the wave of blackness that threatened to overcome him. He didn't have the strength to heal the cut on his wrist so he worked around the blood flowing from the laceration, very mindful not to get any more blood in the cauldron. He was so cold and his hands were shaking now. The power drain had him close to comatose with its effects. He didn't understand what was happening, this really should not be happening.

He let the combined blood boil for another 120 seconds before he extinguished the flame. He sighed. It was done. He was reaching for a vial to combine the two when he paused at the wave of dizziness he was feeling. His head jerked up at the startled gasp coming from the lab door and his dazed eyes widened.

"Harry?" The Medi-witch gasped out in disbelief at what she had just seen.

"Pom?" Harry questioned weakly. "what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy is waking up, I came to ask you if it was all right to give him another sleeping potion." Pom said sharply.

"Yes, you can. He has to stay asleep for this to work." Harry said softly motioning to the table. He heard her gasp as his bloodied wrist came into view. He had to reach out and steady himself against the edge of the table or he would have fallen to the floor.

"Oh, son what have you done?" She cried out and rushed forward as Harry lost the grip he had on the table and on his consciousness and started to slowly fall into the blackness.

He caught himself against the edge of the desk as he swayed, the white spots in front of his eyes growing bigger and the chills making his body shake. "Get Snape. Notes, desk. Join the two together...get him to drink it." He managed to gasp out before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

He floated into consciousness. He mentally ran through his body, sending small fingers of his magic deep into himself. He sighed when the feeling of weakness slowly started to fade and he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling he knew by heart. Pom must have been trying to send him a message by putting him in the bed he had spent most of his youthful days in. He grinned slightly at that thought but frowned quickly when he realized he had not gotten over all of his weakness. Even his teeth hurt! He quickly closed his eyes as the sunlight hit them, so, he had only been out for a while if it was still light out.

"Stupid Gryffindor!" Came the sarcastic voice of the Headmaster, a voice tinged with an emotion that Harry couldn't identify. "Too proud to ask for help. Conflicting magic's my arse. You just didn't want me to know what you were doing. You fool! Do you know what you have done? I know you are awake you foolish boy!"

Harry grinned again and opened his eyes to see a slightly concerned Headmaster, a worried Medi-Witch, and a very pissed off best friend.

"Did it work?" He asked softly with a grimace of pain as he tried to sit up.

"Did it work?" Ron asked incredulously. "DID. IT. WORK!"

"Mr. Weasley, if you can't keep your voice down I will have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey snapped at him.

"Fine," Ron snapped back not even taking his eyes from Harry. "You said you would be safe, that you knew what you were doing, and you go and do something that stupid. Harry what were you thinking?" Ron asked with a softer but still accusatory tone.

"Ron..." Harry said softly staring sadly at his best friend. "Please not now."

"Later." Ron growled giving Harry a look that clearly said the conversation was not over. Harry nodded his head once to him to acknowledge his unspoken argument.

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked quietly again. "Did it work, Pom?"

Pomfrey smiled at him and nodded her head, "Yes Harry, we think it did, but we aren't for sure. Do you feel up to checking him?"

Harry sighed in relief. "I will check him now." He said as he sat up. He had to grip the edge of the bed to stop himself from sliding off unto the floor.

He was stopped by Snape's cold voice, "Do you realize what you have done Mr. Potter?"

Harry saw the understanding in the older man's eyes and a lump formed in his throat so that he was not able to reply. He smiled gently at the Headmaster and just gave him a slow nod of his head in acknowledgement. Snape sighed and turned from Harry to look at the other bed in the room.

"You are a great healer Harry." He said so softly that it was difficult to hear him. "Thank you for saving my Godson."

Harry's soft 'your welcome' was said to the retreating back of the Headmaster as he left the infirmary but Harry knew he had heard him and that was enough.

"Harry," Ron said grumpily beside him, "care to explain what that was all about?"

Harry turned to his best friend and grimaced at the look on his face. He remembered that look from years past, Ron was not going to let him go as easily as Snape had.

"I bound my blood to the Unicorn Blood." Was Harry's soft reply before he sighed and walked unsteadily over to the other bed. He could feel Ron's gaze on him as he struggled to come up with an answer to combat Harry's answer.

Harry withdrew his wand and leaning against the edge of the bed cast the spell that would reveal the sleeping man's condition. He sighed with relief as the colors flowing over Draco went from angry red and sickly green, his last update, to pale blue and soft white, a clear indication that he was on the mend.

"Why?" Came the harsh voice from behind him.

Harry flinched and weakly turned to face Ron, propping himself on the rail of the bed behind him. He smiled softly at Ron, "because it was the only way."

"You...THE ONLY WAY? Harry you're bound to Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed furiously.

"Yes and in the process I saved his life." Harry said gently as he eyed Ron sadly. "That is all that matters Ron."

"But why? Why would you bind him to you?"

"I did not bind _him_ to _me_, Ron. I bound **me** to **him**." Harry explained softly and then waited for Ron's outburst.

Ron stared at Harry, tears in his eyes and horror on his face, as he finally comprehended what Harry had done. He had not been one of the best students in potions, true, but he hadn't been the worst either. He knew what Harry had done. He had not only bound his body to Malfoy but his soul as well, such was the properties of the Unicorn Blood that Harry had used in the potion to save Draco's life.

Harry had bound himself to a man that hated him.

"But why?" He questioned not able to keep the angry tears from falling or his voice from cracking.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to Ron and put a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders. "Do you think Harry would have let him die, Ron? Knowing what you know, do you think he could have done _nothing_?"

Harry felt tears threaten but he refused to shed them, instead, he turned to face his patient and the man he had bound himself to for the rest of his life and stared at the pale face longingly. It had been worth it. No matter the pain he would go through, and knowing Malfoy, Harry would go through pain, lots of it, it was still worth it.

Harry sighed sadly and not able to resist, let his hand rest briefly on the other man's cheek. Draco shifted and unconsciously turned his cheek more firmly into Harry's hand with a soft sigh. He ignored the flash of feeling he got from his fingers as he drew them across the pale cheek. "Get well love," he whispered low so that no one could hear him.

He turned back to his now composed best friend with another weak smile. They smiled tearfully at each other before moving in for a brief tight telling hug.

"You okay mate?" Ron whispered in his ear as he held him tight.

Harry smiled as he pulled away, "I will be." He said gently.

He turned to the medi-witch who was watching them with tear filled eyes as well before also giving her a brief but telling hug. Without another look at his patient he turned to leave the room. "I am going to my room. Please, call me when he wakes." He said softly as he slowly, and painfully, walked from the room to his own where he fell unto his bed in a deep sleep.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Sorry guys about the mix up with chapter four. I fixed it as soon as I was told. I really hope that you guys like this chapter!

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

Chapter Six

It was two days before Malfoy woke up. Two long days in which Harry could feel something happening to him. What, he didn't know. He also didn't know if it was because of the Unicorns or binding himself to Malfoy, and he didn't care. Whatever it was it did not feel wrong...just different. He himself had slept for 27 hours before his body decided that using the bathroom was imperative to his continued well being and dryness.

He had checked briefly in on Malfoy to find him still asleep and then went to have a late dinner in the Great Hall. He ignored the questioning looks from the Headmaster and his best friend just saying his usual quiet way that he was fine when the inevitable question was asked.

"Now that he is going to be fine, how long do you plan on staying, Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster asked with a sharp look that Harry missed because he refused to look at either of them.

"A few more days, Headmaster." Harry replied softly. Since he had kept his head down he missed the look that passed between the red head on one side of him and the Headmaster on the other.

"Do you think that is wise?" Snape asked smoothly not giving away the concern he felt for the quiet man beside him.

Harry glanced quizzically at the former Potions Master before nodding his head slowly. "He is out of the woods now. In a few days he will be up and about as before, though he will be extremely weak. I will leave then."

"Will you be able to leave Harry?" Ron asked the question that was on the minds of all those that were in the know of the situation between the two men. A question that weighed heavily on the one that it would impact the most.

Harry felt a fissure of fear course down his spine and he froze. Just the thought of leaving made him break out in a cold sweat and want to vomit violently. What would happen if he couldn't leave?

"I will." He said softly but with a tone that clearly said he was telling himself that just as much as he was telling them.

Sharing a look the other two decided to drop the question as it was becoming apparent that Harry was in deep pain over it. They each finished their food in silence. Harry left a few minutes later to make his way to the infirmary to check on his patient.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

So caught up in his painful thoughts he didn't notice the narrowed eyes staring at him as he walked into the infirmary room and started checking the chart at the foot of the bed. Silver eyes that bore into him as his brow furrowed in concentration as he stared at the chart he really couldn't see. God!, what if he couldn't leave? He couldn't handle much more and his tired mind was not processing anything as it should right now. All Harry wanted to do was go back to his apartment in Alabama and sleep for days.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and he asked her quietly, "has he woken up yet, Pom?"

"Not yet Harry. I checked him an hour ago like you showed me. You know this muggle way isn't half bad." She admitted with a chagrined look.

Harry chuckled softly before running a tired hand through his perpetually messy hair and down over his tired face. "Keep it up Pom, and I will make a muggle out of you."

"You hush boy!" She laughed as she smacked him lightly on the arm. They shared a laugh before both of their faces grew grim.

"He should have been awake by now."

"I know....is there something you missed?"

"No, I am sure that I have checked everything." Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped for a second before he straightened up again. "He has suffered a lot of internal trauma and the Unicorn Blood will only speed the process of healing, not make it instantaneous. We will give him another few hours and then check again."

"Are you okay?" Pom asked as she eyed him with great concern.

He gave her a small smile before whispering, "I am fine."

"Are you?" She asked with a knowing look, he would not tell her if he wasn't, she knew this.

"Pom...please not now." He said gently but a little bit more forcibly.

"Harry, you slept for over 27 hours but you sill have not recovered from what they did to you. You need to rest, son."

"They did not hurt me Pom. I will be fine."

"Didn't hurt you! Well, maybe not." She agreed reluctantly. "But you do seem different."

"I am but I think it is a good kind of different." Harry said softly. He smiled at her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "If it will make you feel an better I will rest here until he wakes."

"Right here?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look.

Harry could feel his face flush as he tried to answer but nothing seemed to come out. Pom laughed at his red face and giving him a hug walked away still chuckling. Harry drew a chair up beside Malfoy's bed and settled down comfortably. Minutes later soft snores could be heard from the slumped figure in the chair.

Sharp silver eyes studied the sleeping man. Occasionally he glanced around the room but he always came back to rest his gaze on the man sitting so close to his bed. He stiffened when Harry muttered in his sleep, leaned sideways, and rested his head on the bed beside his hip.

He waited until the mans breathing had evened out again before slowly lifting his hand and placing it, gently, on the raven locks resting against his thigh. He ran trembling fingers through the silky hair before resting his hand against the man's neck and drifting off to sleep.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry was woken by the sound of Ron softly calling his name. He opened his heavy eyelids to see Ron standing at the end of the bed. He was momentarily confused before he realized where he was. He had fallen asleep in the infirmary next to Malfoy's, oh hell who was he kidding here, Draco's bed.

He must have leaned over in his sleep because his head was laying on the bed and there was a warmth across his neck that he had never felt before. He stared sleepily into his best friends eyes as he lifted his hand to the warm place on his neck. His eyes grew wide in astonishment when he encountered flesh.

He saw Ron grin at him as he gently traced his hand over Draco's hand. Ron started to chuckle and shake his head as Harry's face flushed and his eyes darkened with desire just from the fact that the man he loved was touching his neck. Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably, which only made Ron laugh harder.

To his credit, the red haired man was trying to be quiet. Harry glared at him, if he woke Draco up he would remove his hand in disgust and Harry would lose the pleasure of Draco touching him.

"Ssshhhh..." Harry hissed at Ron.

Ron quieted down some but was sill grinning like a loon. Harry knew he needed to move before Draco woke up. He didn't want the other man to accuse him of molesting him while he was unconscious, something he was sure the blonde would do. With a deep sigh and sad eyes, Harry gently removed Draco's hand from his neck and placed it against the taut stomach.

With his hand gently caressing the others hand unconsciously, he sat back and stared at the man on the bed for a long moment. Face red and eyes unreadable he watched Draco sleep before he stood and walked from the room followed closely by a still maniacally grinning Ron.

Harry did not stop walking until he got to his room. He closed the door behind Ron and turned to stare at him. He growled softly, "one minute."

That was all that Ron needed to hear as the other man laughed out loud. He crowed in delight at Harry's red face. He giggled, he cried, he snorted, and finally he calmed down enough to sit up from his place on the floor.

"You done?" Harry asked with a grin though he really was not amused to be caught in that situation.

Ron nodded, his grin still wide, before his face softened as he eyed his best friend. "You okay?"

Harry nodded absently, "I am fine."

"That was, I mean you're face. Harry," Ron grew serious, "don't let him see that. He will only hurt you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders dejectedly before saying sadly, "I know. I do not know how his hand got there. I did not put it there."

"Didn't think you did mate." Ron said his grin back on his face. "Did you know your eyes could bug out like that?"

Harry snorted, "Ron!" before Ron fell into laugher once again followed closely by Harry.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry thought about it after Ron left. How had Draco's hand gotten onto Harry's neck? He had not put it there, he knew Pom or Ron hadn't, so the only person that that left was Malfoy himself. Did he put his hand on Harry's neck?

He scoffed at that idea. The only way that Draco would willing touch him was in anger. He would never lay his hand gently on Harry's neck like that while he was sleeping. Would he?

His thoughts were interrupted by the fire and a frantic Pom yelling at him to get his skinny arse down here now.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

I have another story I am co writing with Merlin. The name of it is The Wishmasters. Here's the link: 

I would like everyone to go and read it and let us know what you think.

ENJOY!  
  
LMG


	7. Lifeforce

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

LIFEFORCE

By passing the floo, Harry ran to the infirmary, arriving out of breath at Malfoy's door seconds later. He ran inside to see his patient convulsing on the bed, held down by the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.

"Step back." Harry said softly but authoritatively. Snape and Pom threw him incredulous looks before looking back to each other. With a shrug of her shoulders Pom reluctantly stepped back from the bed at the same time as the Headmaster did. As soon as he was free Draco's convulsions worsened. Harry watched clinically as the other man's body started to draw up.

He whispered the charm that would allow Draco to breathe through the seizure that Draco was now fully into. His hips were raised into the air where his shoulders and feet were pressed into the bed. His face was a snarling mask and the muscles in his neck were taut with the strain.

"Harry..." Pom whispered as she watched the man seize.

Harry spoke gently in a detached but calm voice. " Not everything can be helped by magic, Pom. Some things have to work their course." He turned sad eyes to the medi-witch, "he will be fine."

"Let me cast the charm to stop this, Harry." She pleaded.

Harry slowly shook his head no, "you can not."

"You're killing him Potter!" Snape snarled back once again as the greasy git of a Potion's Master who had always hated Harry Potter.

Harry smiled sadly and said gently, "he is too far gone into the seizure for the charm to work Headmaster. He is in pain, yes, but he will not die. If we cast the charm now his body will go into shock and he will likely die."

Suddenly Draco's body went slack and Harry stepped forward and as he did he stopped the charm he had cast earlier to help him breath through the seizure. Taking out his wand he settled it over Draco's chest. With his palm over the wand Harry closed his eyes in concentration. His wand began to glow and it slowly lifted from Draco's chest. Harry whispered an incantation as the wand slowly raised. When the glowing wand met his hand the glow reached to engulf it.

Madam Pomfrey had never seen this before, she was only a level 5 medi-witch after all, but she did know what Harry was doing. She walked to the doorway and stopped motioning the Headmaster to follow her. They stepped out of the room and turned to watch as the glow from Harry's hand slowly engulfed Draco's body. The tension visibly left Draco when the glow had grown to engulf his whole body and it was obvious he was now sleeping peacefully.

"What just happened here?" Snape demanded.

"I have never seen it before Headmaster but I have heard of it." She didn't even try to cover the awe in her voice.

"Damn." Snape sighed and ignored the medi-witch's amused look. "He just saved his life _again_, didn't he?"

"Of course." Pom said with a chuckle. They watched as the strain appeared on Harry's face as the glow continued to get brighter. They could see his hand shaking but they could tell from the look of determination on his face that he would keep it steady.

"He likes to combine muggle techniques with magic." She said quietly. "I never would have let him ride out the seizure. I would have performed the charm and possibly killed him."

"Muggle techniques?"

"Muggles do not have our advantages, Headmaster. But they do have their own way of dealing with certain things. Sometimes, the result is better than anything that we could do." Pomfrey explained.

"For example, we cast a charm to get rid of a high fever and in the process we kill off antibodies that help fight off infection. So, then we have to give them a potion to restore those antibodies. Muggles let the fever rise, while the antibodies multiply to stop the infection, then they get rid of the fever. Those casts we had on Mr. Malfoy were muggle inventions. They are used to hold the bone together until it can heal. Takes longer than skele-grow I know, but it a damn sight less painful."

Snape looked shocked as the older woman's language but shared a grin with her anyway. Neither of them saw Ron walk up and stand behind them listening intently to what they were saying.

"What is he doing?" Snape asked curiously.

"Well, Headmaster, feast your eyes on something only one other healer in the world could do." Pomfrey said smugly.

"Who?"

"Merlin."

"I see, so what exactly, is he doing?"

"Harry is sharing his lifeforce with Draco, Headmaster."

Snape turned wondering eyes on Harry. "How?" He marveled.

"Because he loves him." She replied simply with a look that meant that that should have been obvious.

"That's impossible!"

"Why is that?"

"He would have had to break every barrier in his mind." The tone that the Headmaster used was one of disbelief and some anger.

"Yes." She agreed in a soft tone.

Snape sighed painfully, finally realizing the pain this boy had faced, and faced mostly alone. "When?"

"Final Battle."

"Voldemort?"

"No."

"Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Then what?" He asked exasperatly.

Madam Pomfrey eyes Snape with a hard glare before turning back to watch Harry. Her eyes and voice softened. "He's a healer Severus. A healer who has killed."

Her tone when she spoke after a few seconds of silence was filled with sadness for the one she considered her son. "Imagine killing the person who had made your life a living hell for the last 8 years and feeling remorse for even _that_ death. Imagine turning and seeing the man who was like a father to you cold and gone. So much death and pain and you can feel every bit of it. Weighs you down, screams at you to join it, but you didn't."

"Then, imagine seeing the man you have loved for years laying there with the smallest spark of life left in him. Screams and tears won't save him. All your knowledge that you crammed into your head won't save him. So you break." She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks but she did not wipe them away. She knew that Harry did not know that she knew what had happened and she let him continue to think that for his won piece of mind. Harry hadn't faced his own demons yet, she didn't think he could handle the fact that she could face them with him if only he would let her.

"You break all the way down until there is nothing left but the want in you that your love survive. Not you, though, you never expected to live past this day. But he did, he deserves to live. When that becomes all that you are, when you break that much, there are no more barriers, Severus. When Harry took the dying Draco in his arms he made the choice. His life for Draco's. He made it willingly."

She turned to Snape surprised to see tears in his eyes. He had kept enough reign on his emotions that they had not fallen. But it was close. She laid a hand on his arm and her voice cracked under the weight of her emotions. "Imagine waking up and still being alive when all you wanted to do was die. He didn't speak for the longest time. Now, he can barely raise his voice."

"The only way that all could happen is if the love was returned." Snape said flatly.

"I know." Madam Pomfrey said bleakly, "but he doesn't."

"I see." Snape's tone showed that he did indeed see. Time wasted, was all that he could think.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "when he woke he went to see him. Mr. Malfoy, in his defense, had just found out he had lost his son. He was very upset...he screamed at him. Cursed him. Harry couldn't handle it. He didn't know what he had done, to this day I still don't think he knows how he saved him just that he did. This," she said indicating what Harry was doing, "is told to them how to do it but no one has been able to do that for centuries. I only know because I was there through his nightmares. I researched and found out what he had done but have never told him what I know. He panicked when he woke up. He-"

Ron spoke harshly for the first time since he had arrived causing the two to whirl in surprise to face him. "There is a reason for the saying: Healers heal, killers kill. You made him into a killer! What did you expect him to do? Why do you think he gave up?"

Madam Pomfrey drew him gently into a hug as she calmed him down. He was shaking with a fury he couldn't control. Standing there listening to her talk about what Harry had gone through made him realize he had not been there for his friend like he should have been. Just accepting Harry's feelings for Malfoy wasn't enough, he should have talked to him about it. He looked into the room and watched as Harry stood there over a glowing Draco.

"When he told me he was leaving I was angry. He was never the type to run from things. I could tell there was something really wrong so I held my piece. He has hurt enough, don't you think?" He pleaded with them.

"He has." Snape agreed.

"Malfoy will kill him over this you know that don't you?" Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, you listened to us right?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She waited for him to nod his head yes before continuing. "You heard what I said about what happened after the battle?" Another nod of his head was waited for. "And what did the Headmaster say after that?"

Ron furrowed his brow as he remembered the conversation between the two. They could see the exact moment when he realized what it all meant. His face broke out into a grin and his eyes lit up. "In order for what Harry did, and is doing now, to work Draco has to love him back."

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something in reply when she was stopped by a low cry from the infirmary room. They rushed into the room to find Draco sitting up in bed looking around in confusion and panic and Harry sprawled, unconscious, on the floor.

With a cry Pom ran to Harry and with Snape and Ron's help, lifted him onto a bed that she conjured. Muttering she checked him over and sighed in relief when it was apparent that he had passed out from exhaustion and magical drain.

Their relief was cut short by a cold voice spoken from behind them, "what the bloody hell is going on?"

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Well, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate each and every review that I get.

I have another story titled HURT and one I am working on called BROKEN VOW. Check them out and let me know what you think.

And also, the link to WISHMASTER'S didn't work so just try the search and go read it. I think it is very good, though it is not something that I normally write. Not good with song fics.

Once again that you to everyone that reads!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
LMG


	8. Leaving

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

LEAVING

Two days of glares and cold silences were all that Harry could take. When he had woken up, five hours later, Malfoy had been told what happened. For some reason Pom and the Headmaster has neglected to tell him the last thing that Harry had done for him. It had drained most of the energy from him. He had had to resort to a pepper up potion when he finally regained consciousness, something he hated to do.

He could feel the fury and confusion radiating from the blonde on the bed every time he walked into the room to check him. After the initial conversation which consisted of a soft 'Malfoy' and a cold 'Potter', not much had been said between the two men. As he once again, hopefully for the last time, checked on Malfoy the door to his room slammed open and Pansy walked in.

Harry had never gotten to know her very well but from what he had heard during school she was a right cold-hearted bitch who was only interested in one thing- money, something Malfoy had plenty of.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" He nodded in greeting as he hung the clipboard on the end of the now scowling man's bed. He turned to leave as quickly as possible, not wanting to be involved in, or around, one of their fights. He had heard that they were impressive but had never actually seen one.

He barely made it out the door before she ripped into Malfoy. The last thing Harry heard before the door closed was that right before the accident he had taken her off the Malfoy family account. Harry could help but grin at that. The Parkinson's, though an old pureblood family, were practically penniless. There was no way she could continue to live in the style that she was accustomed too without the Malfoy money. Having access to the name would get her into the right social circles but that was all she had now.

He made his way to the Great Hall where he joined Ron and the Headmaster for a late lunch before they left. He had gone over the rest of Malfoy's care with Pom that morning. Now, all that was left was to pack his bags and head back to America.

"Leaving today, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Headmaster. After lunch actually." Harry replied softly as he fixed his plate of cold chicken salad and crackers. He said nothing more because there was just nothing more to say. He was leaving and that was that.

"Sal and I are leaving as well." Ron said into the tense silence.

"How long before Mr. Malfoy can return to his classes?" The Headmaster asked. He had taken over the potion's classes when he had returned from St. Mungo's and he had realized that it was now harder than he remembered.

"Give him a few days to recover I think. After that it is up to him." Harry said quietly. He did not want to talk about Malfoy. He wanted to eat, pack, and get the hell out of Dodge. All in the precise quick order.

"Are you going back to America, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

Conversation ceased then as all three men concentrated on their food. Finished Harry stood to leave but turned back to the Headmaster with a thoughtful look and said softly, "Professor, thank you."

Snape looked surprised but the nodded as if he knew why Harry was thanking him when in actuality he did not. He watched the silent and hurting young man walk away. He turned to his dead wife's best friend with a questioning look.

Ron shook his head no; he did not know why Harry had said that. He too got up to retrieve Sally from Professor Sprout's clutches so that they could leave.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry packed slowly for some reason felling reluctant to leave. He knew why he had to leave he just didn't think that it was going to be this hard. He finished packing his few things and decided to go say goodbye to Pom and then one last stop to check on Malfoy before leaving.

Pom wasn't in her office so he left her a little note and then walked slowly over to the door to Malfoy's room. He didn't want to go in there. It was like a force was trying to keep him from entering the room. A sound like a groan or a moan drew him closer to he door and he watched in repulsive fascination as his hand reached to open he door.

He opened the door and stepping through turned to close it quietly in case Malfoy was asleep. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was not asleep, he was otherwise engaged.

Pansy Parkinson, nay Malfoy, was laying atop of the man on the bed. She had her hands on each side of his head and his hands were gripping her arms. Her Head was blocking his view of Malfoy's face because she was kissing his neck. Harry could see her lips attached to his neck because Malfoy had his head thrown back.

He gasped at the cold rush of pain that swept through his body. Merlin! He wanted to die right then and there. He knew, deep in his heart, that this was something that could happen, would happen. He just never expected to have to see it.

Pansy's head jerked up at his gasp and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She spat at Harry.

Harry shook his head frantically. He was too caught up in his rampaging feelings of hate, love, and despair to even utter a word as he hastily stepped back. With a muffled groan he turned and fled the room not hearing the whispered, "stop", and the sharp cry of pain that followed.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

He didn't say a word as he joined Ron and Sally at the gates. One look at his pale face and shaking body had Ron hugging him tight. He nodded as he stepped back and Harry gave him a grateful, but shaky, smile.

He could tell Ron wanted to ask him what was wrong but he also knew that he wouldn't. With a last look at his home Harry apperated to King's Cross Station. He fell to the ground as wave after wave of sadness and regret flooded him. He could feel the hot tears coursing down his pale cheeks. Ron muttered curse words as he griped Harry tightly by the arm helping him to remain standing.

With a sharp word Harry was concealed from the crowd of curious onlookers by a concealment charm as Ron and Sally helped him through the barrier, into a taxi, and into a bed in their guest bedroom. Harry lay there quietly crying and gasping for breath.

"Harry?" Ron said hesitantly.

"Ron, make it go away!" Harry pleaded softly through his tears.

"I can't Harry." Ron said sadly as he watched his friend slowly break down in front of him and knowing he had no help to offer him.

"Oh God!" Harry breathed out. "In...my bag, vial...blue."

Ron nodded and rummaged through Harry's bag bringing out a small vial with a flashing blue liquid in it. "Harry?" He asked as he eyed the unusual liquid in the vial.

"Dreamless sleep and pain potion." Harry explained as he slowly reached for the vial. Ron jerked it out of the way with an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? You can't mix those two together."

Harry groaned as the cold pain came back to be added to the sadness and regret filling him. "It is okay, they are weak versions of themselves." Harry groaned again, "please, Ron." He pleaded.

Ron gave the vial to Harry reluctantly. He didn't like to see him hurting but he didn't want him to become a vegetable if this stuff didn't work right. He helped Harry to hang on to the vial, his hands were shaking so badly that Ron was afraid it would all spill out before a drop even landed on his tongue, and watched as Harry let four drops of the liquid fall into his mouth. Seconds later Harry smiled through his tears as he let sleep claim him and his troubled mind was let free to deal with what was happening to him.

----------XXXXX---------XXXXX----------

It took Harry eight days and over half the vial before he could function properly. He had taken to lying under the huge oak tree that Ron had in his back yard practicing breathing in and out calmly and evenly. He had to deal with the feelings of emptiness he was now constantly feeling.

He had come to the conclusion that it was good that he had left when he did, with Malfoy still not completely well he had been unable to exert as much influence over Harry as he could have if he was well. But that was all water under the bridge because he was leaving today, finally making the last of the trip to his apartment in Alabama.

He knew know that he would always be alone. He would never find someone to fill the empty void from the bond that was inside of him. He was grateful to the unicorns but sometimes he wished that they had not taken the panic away from him. He had lived with it for so long it was like a favorite sweater, now it was gone. This feeling of emptiness inside of him was like a festering wound and it only seemed to get bigger and bigger each day. He was determined to not let it control him though.

He sighed, "I want to go home." He murmured as he fell into his first natural sleep in days.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX-----------

Sally woke him up gently, careful not to make much noise or fast sudden movements, being married to a war hero had taught he how to wake up a sleeping man.

"Lunch, Harry." She said softly as his eyes fluttered open. He nodded and stood, brushing off the leaves and bits of grass that he could reach.

After a quiet lunch Ron drove Harry to the airport. Once there he seemed to want to say something but for once was restraining himself quite admirably from blurting out what ever it was he had to say.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry finally asked in exasperation.

"Why are you leaving?" Ron blurted out.

Harry eyed him warily, "what?"

Ron turned to stare at him calculatingly. "Why are you leaving?" He asked again.

Harry shook his head and glanced away. He sighed when it became apparent by Ron's glare that the red head was not going to drop it. "Because I have to Ron. I can not stay here. It...it hurts too much."

"But you knew this would happen, right Harry? You knew but still you did it. Why?" Ron demanded.

"That's not why it hurts, Ron." He said quietly as he turned to look back at his best friend. Ron winched at the sadness and despair etched on Harry's face. "I knew the emptiness would be there and I am dealing with that."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked in confusion, only wanting to help his friend to deal with his pain.

Harry felt his face redden and tears threaten as he remembered why he was in so much pain. "I saw.........Pansy...." Was all he managed to get out before his throat closed up and he shook his head hard trying desperately to get the image out of his head.

"Oh." Ron said in understanding. "I'm sorry Harry. Really sorry." He laid his hand on Harry's shoulder offering him support in the only way he knew how and the only way he knew Harry would accept it.

"Thanks Ron. I will be fine, soon." Harry said as he wiped the tears from his face and squaring his shoulders waited for his flight to be called. The two friends said nothing else until it was time for the last goodbye. Harry hugged Ron tightly and then stepping back he entered the terminal without another backward glance.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Well, here is the next chapter and I really wish that I could answer the questions that you all asked, BUT, if I did that then it would give away my plot. And all of you should be aware of by now that I just DO NOT do that. evil smirking going on

I will say one thing: YES! And it will be answered in the next chapter.

Now figure out what I answered and you will just about figure out where this fic is going.

Thank you to all that read and review, it is muchly appreciated.

ENJOY!

LMG


	9. Chapter Nine

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Two weeks of hell. Two weeks of utter, lonely, empty hell. Two weeks of not having the energy to bathe let alone eat. Harry was completely miserable and since he knew it was his fault he could blame no one but himself. He lay in his bed that Monday morning on his third week back from home and decided that he'd had enough. No more wallowing in self pity. He was going to get up, wash his stinky arse, eat something, and then . . . then, hell, DO something.

He moaned as he got up. Apparently laying in bed for two weeks was hell on back muscles. He stumbled to the shower and stood under the hot, soothing, water until he felt his muscles start to loosen. Well not all of them. He glared down at the offending appendage, determined to ignore it. Unfortunately, it had other ideas and continued to make its presence known. Growling in frustration, Harry grabbed it harshly and proceeded to give it what it wanted.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Another week passed before Harry found himself a job he was comfortable doing. It was in the Muggle world, of course, at a small clinic right outside of the town he resided in. He'd had the Ministry fake his Muggle doctor's license and now he was Dr. Harry Potter, pediatrician. He had fallen into a routine of sleep, eat, and work. And it was working for him. The hurt had eased some but the emptiness had grown.

No matter what he did, it gnawed at him. He knew he would never find someone who could completely fill the void, besides Draco, but that didn't mean he couldn't find someone who could just make some of the emptiness ease.

He had become close with one of the other doctor's, a Sheila Peterson, and though he liked her he knew that nothing would ever happen between them. He had been truthful with her from the first and she agreed to just be friends. They had plans to meet tonight after work for dinner.

For the first time in weeks Harry was actually looking forward to the night. Most nights he cried himself to sleep like the lovesick fool that he was. Pathetic really. Come morning he would be so angry with himself he would vow to never do it again but come that night, he would begin to shake. The sobs would rake his body the second his head hit the pillow. It was bloody annoying.

It was a good thing he loved his job or he would still be laying in bed like a slug slowly wasting away into nothing. Hearing a tapping at the window he looked and saw Pom's owl waiting to be let in. At first he had ignored the letters from everyone, preferring to wallow alone in his misery. After a tense call from Ron, to see if he was still alive, he had dutifully answered each and every one of them.

If his answers were short and somewhat lacking in the information department, he really didn't care. He was alive and that was all they needed to know. Not wanting to read her letter right then he set it on his table, fed the owl, and then left for work.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

After a very stressful day of colds and broken bones, he met Sheila at the diner across the street from the clinic. He slid into the booth across from her with a grateful sigh. He grunted at her grin and she laughed out loud.

"Come on, Harry," she needled, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth. She pushed her bottle bleach blonde hair off her neck as she laughed at his put-out expression. "You know you love it."

Harry laughed and was startled by how forced it sounded. She could always make him laugh and had a good track record of bringing him out of his daily depression. "I do. But now, I have another reason to be happy I'm gay."

Sheila laughed at that, her eyes twinkling as she teased him. "What? No future little Potter's running around?"

Harry stopped smiling and felt his face go pale as a sharp pain laced through his chest. Sheila stopped laughed and watched him warily. She whispered softly into the tense silence their laughter had left. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he fought with the loneliness and despair that overwhelmed him. In _his _world he could have had children with the help of a potion and a few charms. But in the Muggle world, he was destined to be alone. Something he was going to have to get used too apparently because the only way he would have children was with Draco. And that was entirely out of the question. Forcing himself to calm down when he noticed his rapid breathing, he smiled weakly at his friend.

"No, no, little Potter's running around anytime soon." He said softly with an obviously forced smile.

Sheila eyed him in sympathy but let the matter drop as it was clear it pained him to talk about his past. They spent the next hour talking quietly and just getting to know each other better. By the end of the meal they were fast friends, something they both needed.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Three more weeks passed as Harry dealt with the emptiness that was growing inside of him. He'd had to refuse Hagrid's suggestion that he come for a visit, not wanting to scare the locals. The fact that he rarely saw his neighbors was not mentioned. He just did not want to see anyone. He had finally told Ron about Sheila and then had to send Hedwig right back with the explanation that she was just a friend and that is all she would ever be. Ron seemed disappointed but let the matter drop.

Thankfully none of his friends had the guts to mention Draco to him. It was a relief in some ways and torture in others. He desperately wanted to know how he was. But he never asked. He had gotten another letter from the Headmaster just this morning but he had not opened it. For some reason he'd had a very bad night and the emptiness in him was threatening to engulf him. He set the letter aside and went to work knowing it was the only thing that was keeping him going.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

He stared in astonishment at the letter from Snape. How had he known? Pom must have told him. He read the letter over again, smashing the hope that rose in his chest. He was going to say no. He would have to say no. He couldn't go back home. Possibly never.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It seems that our esteemed colleges, Madam Pomfrey, has decided to retire and as such, we will need a new Professor of Medicine. It has come to my attention that you are a fully qualified, if Muggle, pediatrician. As well as a Level Nine Medi-Wizard. I would like to off the position to you. Please respond with your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Oder of Merlin, Third Class_

_P.S. Harry, I know it will be difficult for you but you are missed. We all want you to come home. Please, consider our request._

Home. Oh, he wanted to go home so bad it hurt. But he wouldn't, couldn't go.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX---------

_Dear Headmaster Snape,_

_Thank you for the kind offer but I am unable to accept at this time due to an existing contract. I extend my heartfelt thanks to you for the offer. But circumstances being what they are, and you know what I am referring too, I am unable to accept. Here is a list of associates whom I think would jump at the chance to work at Hogwarts._

_Linda Rowlings, Level Four, Medi-Witch_

_Amile Birtchly, Level Four, MediWizard_

_Peter and Blanche Smythe, Lever Four, Medi-Wizard and Medi-Witch_

_Please consider them for your post._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Severus Snape sighed as he read the letter. He had known that Harry would say no but he had promised he would ask, and he had.

"Well?" Demanded a rough, very tired, voice from the doorway.

"He declined." Snape said softly and then watched as the man in front of him crumbled in defeat. He barely managed to make it to a chair before his legs gave out and he slumped down like a rag doll.

"Why?" The whispered question was filled with bitterness.

"He says he has a previous contract that he cannot break."

"A contract?" Anger overrode the bitterness but it was there. "A contract? Tell him to break it."

"He won't." Snape said firmly. He knew the only way to get Harry back here was to do something drastic. A letter wasn't going to cut it.

Draco Malfoy stared at his Godfather in utter defeat. When he had first woke up, he didn't really understand what was going on. It had taken almost two months for him to fully recover from the accident. Two months of feeling empty and alone. Two months of thinking and realizing exactly what had happened to him. Two weeks of trying to desperately deal with it. Trying to desperately deal with feelings long since buried and forgotten. And he was having no luck at all.

Dreams had turned to nightmares. Daydreams ruled his day now and sleep was something he rarely attained. All thoughts centered around Harry. And it was slowly driving him mad.

He knew that what Harry had done had saved his life and bound them together but he didn't understand why it was affecting him like this. It should not have. It was only when he had confronted Severus, two weeks ago, that he had learned the truth about what Harry had done, to them both. That was the first night he'd had a panic attack strong enough to warrant time in the infirmary.

"He ... has too. I can't do this much longer. It's too ... I ... it's empty inside." Draco whispered brokenly.

"You will only hurt him more, Draco." Severus said with a pointed look.

"I won't." Draco insisted harshly.

"You will." Severus' voice was hard, inexorable. "Do you think you are the only one who feels this emptiness inside? He bound _himself _to _you_. I can assure you that what you are feeling comes nowhere near what he is feeling."

"That's why he needs to come back." Draco cried out fighting tears that he had been shedding for the last two moths every time he got upset. "How can he live like this? It's killing me!"

"Because he feels he must, Draco." Snape said wearily as a sudden headache overcame him. He had these attacks since the last battle and only Draco seemed to bring them on. Well, Draco and this situation with Harry.

"He doesn't have too." Draco said stubbornly. He crossed his arms and huffed in anger at Harry's actions. Why couldn't the bloody wanker just come back home? "If he would only come home-"

"He won't." Snape snapped angrily. Finally having had his fill of his Godson for the day.

"Why?" Draco cried out in frustration as he threw his hands up.

"Because he bloody loves you, you fool." Snape growled out as he pinched his nose trying to stop the sharp pain from shooting through his eyeballs at Draco's shrill tone.

"Well, I bloody love him, too!" Draco spoke harshly. Only after the words left his mouth did he realize what he had said. He stared at his Godfather, face pale, eyes wide as the realization of what he had just said hit him like a mack truck.

"I love him." He whispered to himself.

"About bloody time if you ask me." Snape said with a grin as he took in the expression of awe on Draco's pale face. His headache eased some with Draco's confession. He knew that it was only a matter of time now before Draco accepted everything that Harry had ever done for him. And once that happened, well, no, he really didn't want to think about that.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked thoughtfully as he stared absently out the window his chair was facing.

"This is what we do." Snape said conspiratorially as he leaned closer to Draco. He wasn't an ex-spy for nothing and he showed his true colors as he came up with a very simple plan to lure Harry Potter back to Hogwarts. All he needed was a sick and injured friend, a bunch of owls, and one very in love man.

Good thing he had access to all three things.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Severus Snape was indeed a very sneaky man. It took him just six days to set everything up to his satisfaction and when he was done he leaned back in his chair in his Headmaster's Office and proceeded to Dumbledore-ize. In other words, his eyes twinkled, he smiled, and he steepled his hands as he leaned back and murmured, "I love it when a plan comes together."

Players were in place, all they needed now was the Snitch.

Suddenly a loud racket drew his attention to his door where a very upset Ron Weasley was standing holding a piece of parchment in his hand. He leaned against the door, face red, gasping for breath.

"Mr. Weasley?" He questioned silkily with a raised eyebrow.

"We ... have ... a ... problem." Ron ground out between gasps for air.

"Such as?" Snape demanded tersely. He waited impatiently for Ron to get control of his breathing before he could answer.

"Harry's met someone."

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX--------

Oh GOD! I just know I am going to get a lot of reviews stating I am evil.

Let me clue ya'll in. LOL I AM! HEHEHEHE

Merry Christmas to ALL and have a Happy New Year!

ENJOY!

LMG


	10. John

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

**JOHN**

Draco had to be sedated after they told him. He hadn't been able to understand what was happening. He had sat silently for a few minutes after Ron had explained the letter Harry had sent him telling him about John, his friend Sheila's uncle.

"But he loves me." Draco said in an uncommonly small voice. He had changed since he woke up and the only explanation anyone could come up with was because of the bond.

"He does." Ron agreed softly.

"Then why?"

"Because he thinks _you_ don't love _him_."

Draco stared at Ron silently as he fought an internal battle with himself. Should he tell this man everything? This man whom he had jeered and sneered at for most of their acquaintance.

"I have loved him all my life it seems." Draco said so quietly that only Ron could hear him.

Ron stared in silent speculation. The changes he had witnessed in Draco were amazing. Oh, he was still a right bastard when he wanted to be but...there was a vulnerability to him now. Something he had only associated with Harry up to this point. The normally calm Slytherin was shaking and looked two seconds away from a major breakdown.

"Then don't you think it is time to tell him that?" Ron asked softly.

Draco shook his head frantically. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just knew that it had started the day Harry had left. He was scared. A very un-Malfoy like feeling. And he didn't like it. He started to shake even harder.

"He'll be happy with him, won't he?" He asked in desperation.

Ron shook his head, "no he won't."

"Why not?" Draco asked as his teeth started to chatter due to his shaking.

"Because he can never love him. Right now, he is lonely. He's trying his best to deal with this. It's not easy for him." The red head pointed out gently.

Draco was shaking violently now, "it's not easy for me either, Weasley."

"True, but he doesn't know that." Ron said calmly though he was eyeing the visibly shaking man with some concern.

"What is wrong with me?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped up to him and gently placed a calming hand on his shaking shoulders. "We don't know, Mr. Malfoy."

"Harry would know." Draco said with conviction.

"Since he is the one causing it, I tend to agree." Snape said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked sharply tying not to bite his tongue off with his chattering teeth.

"Look at yourself, Draco. Since when do you sit there and shake with fear? Since when do you show others any emotion? Since when are you in love with Harry Potter?"

"Are you saying this isn't real?" Ron asked sharply.

The Headmaster shook his head, "only Mr. Malfoy can answer that. What I am trying to say is this: Mr. Potter has had three years to handle this, too, if not understand what is happening, to cope with it. Draco has had a little over a month in which to realize years worth of frustration and loss. It is no wonder he is acting differently."

"Not differently," Ron pointed out with a grim look, "exactly like Harry after he woke up."

Snape and Pom nodded in agreement. "I fear we will have to put off our plans until Draco can handle himself better." Snape advised sadly.

"We can't!" Draco cried out.

"I am sorry but we must."

"But he has met someone else." Draco gasped out. He struggled to breath in but his chest seemed to have been frozen in his fear. "He can't..." Draco tried to continue to speak but he couldn't.

"Breath Mr. Malfoy." He heard Madam Pomfrey cry out but it was too late. He slid from his chair unto the floor in front of the Headmaster's desk, unconscious. Madam Pomfrey levitated him down to the infirmary where she settled him into the bed before casting _enervate_ on him.

They kept him sedated until, when he woke, he had stopped screaming. It took eight days.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry didn't love John. He knew this but in the short month he had known him he had come to respect and like the quiet man. John never pushed Harry. He never asked why he would sometimes go quiet and look as if he was miles away, eyes shining with unshed tears. He never asked why he wasn't allowed to go to his apartment. He never asked why Harry wouldn't kiss him though Harry could see the question in his eyes. And he never asked why he stiffened and paled any time he did anything more physical than hold his hand. Yes, Harry liked John, just not that way.

He was grateful for all that John did but he knew, deep in his heart, that no matter how good a man he was, John wasn't who Harry loved. He thought he could do it, find someone and force himself to be with them but he was wrong. He liked John, he really did, but the thought of doing anything sexual with him made him physically sick.

In his quiet way he explained everything to him. He told him that he was sorry if he had led him to believe that there could ever be anything more than friendship between them.

"You love another?" John asked quietly.

"Yes." Was the only thing that Harry could reply. Details were not necessary and Harry wasn't sure he could give them if asked.

They were sitting on the couch in John's living room. He had cooked dinner for them as Harry had done a rotation at the local hospital and had gotten off to late to go out to dinner.

"I am sorry." Harry whispered into the tense silence.

"Harry, we have known each other for a month, it is okay. I do appreciate you telling me before I became too involved." John said honestly. He refused to look at Harry but he could still see the wetness to his eyes.

"I did not want to hurt you."

"Thank you, still friends?" John asked with a forced smile, his bright blue eyes sad.

"I would like that." Harry said softly as he smiled back.

They talked for hours cementing their friendship and when Harry left he tried to explain once more.

"If I could, I would want it to be you." He said softly as he hugged the other man tight.

"Yeah, me too." John said sadly and then closed the door after they made plans to do something called repelling that he insisted was fun. Harry was doubtful but was actually looking forward to it.

----------XXXXX-----------XXXXX----------

For once in his life Harry Potter found something that terrified him more than Voldemort ever did. And that was hanging off a cliff, 75 feet in the air, by a 1 ½ inch rope. _A 1 ½ inch rope! _Oh yes, this was fun. **NOT!**

He was gripping the rope so hard that it wasn't able to move through the ring thing that John had said it would. Where was his broom when he needed it?

"John?" He called softly and as calmly as he could through stiff lips. "I would like to get down now."

"You have to loosen your grip on the rope, Harry. You can't move until you do." John called from above him where he was standing on the nice solid stone.

"No...I do not think I can do that John. I repeat I would like to get down now." Harry called a little louder but still in a soft but shaky voice. _He SO wanted his broom! _His breaths were coming in short, painful, gasps now and his grip on the rope was tight.

"Let go of the rope, Harry." John said from beside him.

Harry lifted his frightened gaze from his white knuckled hands to the laughing blue eyes of the evil, evil man who had talked him into this.

"No," he mumbled.

John grinned at him and with a smirk said, "what? The Great Harry Potter afraid of heights?"

He was so startled by what John said, it reminded him of the one he was trying so hard to forget, that he jerked away from him. His foot slipped and Harry found himself hanging, upside down, from the rope strapped securely around his waist.

"No...no...no...no..." Harry whimpered as he dangled fifty feet from the ground. Unfamiliar curse words flew from his lips and he shocked himself so badly that he fell silent. Hanging there brought back memories of flying on his trusty Firebolt and of falling from 100 feet high in his third year. Those memories led to memories of silver blue eyes glaring at him in anger and he had to swallow another whimper. He wasn't scared of heights, never had been, but right now, trapped in the memories he was trying to forget, he was terrified. He gave a quiet sad little whimper and let the blackness overcome him.

His last thought: where the fuck was his broom?

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

He had a concussion and a broken arm and had to stay in bed for three days. John was very sympathetic and took the time out of his busy schedule, he was a lawyer, to keep watch over him. Harry could have healed himself but then he would have had to explain to John how he could have a broken arm one minute and a perfectly working one a day later. He would give it a few weeks and then he would take the cast off.

He'd had a hilarious time writing to Ron about it. Ron had shared his horror only stating that this proved muggles were crazy. Harry decided to rag him the next time he saw him about the big plot of ink after that statement. He obviously didn't check to make sure Sally, his muggle wife, wasn't standing behind him when he was writing back.

"After all, I do feel slightly responsible." John had said with a grin when Harry had said he could go.

"Why?" Harry had asked from his couch where John had helped him too when he had come over for lunch.

"Just do...say, isn't that an owl?" John asked. Harry looked and noticed Hedwig sitting outside on the ledge. With a sharp shake of his head, which sent it to pounding, Harry indicated to his owl to come back later. With a hard peck on the window pane she flew off.

"Where?"

"It flew off. Weird. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later tonight?" John asked.

"If you want." Harry replied softly not really paying attention to what he was saying. His mind was on Hedwig and the fact that she had come this close when he had a muggle in his apartment was not good news. He hoped nothing had happened.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

The once proud Slytherin was reduced to a crying, miserable, lump of a man. A lump that refused to remove itself from his bed.

"Get out, Weasley." He growled for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this for anything." Ron said with a grin.

"What are you talking about now?" Draco said with a sigh. He had been trying to get him to leave for the last ten minutes. He absolutely hated that goofy grin on that freckled face.

"He is talking about 'The Plan'". Came the silky voice of the Headmaster as he leaned against the door to his Potions Master's bedroom. A room the man hadn't left in days.

Ron let out a loud laugh at the astonished look on Draco's face.

"Get up Draco, and take a bath, you stink. Meet us in my office in twenty minutes." He said before he left in a swirl of black robes.

Draco lifted hopeful eyes to see Ron grinning down at him, "really?"

Ron nodded and then laughed as Draco scrambled out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He laughed even harder when seconds later the door was flung open and Draco raced out of the bathroom, ran to his closet, grabbed the first pants and shirt he came across, stubbed his toe as he turned and hopped over to his dresser, cursing, where he flung open a drawer and removed a pair of red silk boxers. He then hobbled to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Ron burst out laughing again. He didn't like the Ferret all that much but sometimes he was just plain, _damn_funny.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

There! All those nasty reviews I got about John! Ha! Serves you right.

As if I would do that!

Heheheheh!!!! Damn that really doesn't look like an evil laugh does it. Ya'll just think that is my evil laugh, okay?

Well, the next part we see what 'The Plan' is.

ENJOY!

LMG


	11. The Plan'

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

**'THE PLAN'**

Draco sat, fuming, as he watched the other men in the room calmly eat their breakfast. Hadn't Severus said they were going to talk about 'The Plan'? He had been here fifteen minutes already and no talking. Eating. They were eating!

"If you are done stuffing your faces, could we please get to 'The Plan'?" Draco snarled. "It's been almost three months. I _will_ start hexing someone and soon." He turned to the red head beside him and glared until Ron looked up from his plate. He was shocked to his pureblooded core when all he did was smirk and resume eating.

With a loud snort, Draco glared at everyone. It was minutes later that he heard the first snicker. Soon all four men were laughing.

"Merlin, you people are enough to drive a man insane!" Draco said icily as he continued to glare at them.

Remus gasped out around laughter, "I am starting to pity Harry."

"Excuse me?" The blonde snarled but that only seemed to send the men into harder gales of laughter.

"You should see your face, Malfoy." Ron chuckled. Hagrid piped up with a low, "yeah!"

"Oh please! Grow up!" Draco crossed his arms in front of him on the table and slammed his head down. He let their laughter roll over him as he tried to reign in his temper. A temper he was glad to have because lately all he could seem to do was talk softly and smile like a loon. The first thing he was going to do once he had Harry was smack him upside the head for the way he was having to act. Well….not the _first_ thing.

"Malfoy?" Ron hissed quietly beside him.

Draco lifted his head slightly to glare at the man beside him and snapped, "Weasel."

Ron's eyes flashed at that but then he grinned, ah the old Malfoy was still in there somewhere. He face grew grave and he whispered, "he saw you, that's why he ran." He watched him as he spoke with what Draco could only categorize as a sympathetic look.

Draco stared at him in confusion, "saw me what?"

"He saw you with Pansy."

"Weasley…Ron, I haven't been with Pansy since before the war." Draco said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Ah…you see, the day he left he went to see you. Pansy had come in earlier and he thought she had left. She hadn't…you were…and she was…" Ron whispered as his face grew red.

Draco's eyes widened and his pale face became even paler as he realized what the other man was trying to say. "Oh God!" He moaned as he slammed his head back down onto the table, "that BITCH!"

He took a few seconds to get his anger under control before speaking in a tired voice, "if he had stayed longer he would have seen me push her off. She was trying to get me to give her more money. She lied to me I thought I saw someone else in the room but she said that there was no one there. I was still so weak, I didn't know."

"I think that is why Harry is seeing this guy. He thinks that you and Pansy are back together. He just doesn't want to be alone anymore." Ron said sympathetically.

"If you two are done whispering we can proceed." The Headmaster said silkily.

Draco's head snapped up and his gray eyes flashed in anger and he snapped, "bout _**bloody**_ time."

"So it is." Remus said with a chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had ignored the letters for three more days and it wasn't until he had gotten four in an hour that he decided to open them. He read the first one in confusion. Why was Bill writing to him? Not that he minded but he had never written him before. The letter didn't say much until the last line where he mentioned seeing Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid at St. Mungo's.

The next letter was from Hagrid but he made no mention of a trip to St. Mungo's, he just asked again to come and see him saying that he thought the nice climate would do his leg good. One letter was from Ron. His letter contained the same as his last one, giving him the update on Sally's pregnancy. He even went so far as to ask after John. His letter mentioned seeing Hagrid at St. Mungo's but on a different day than Bill's.

The next letter was from Pom and she just mentioned how much she missed him. She said that she had drafted a letter to the ones he had recommended and would be sending him a copy to proof read it if he would stating she wasn't sure if she had asked correctly. Harry grinned at that. Pom may have a great bedside manner and knew her stuff but she was still very…brisk…around new people. Her letter ended with the information that his last patient was recovering slowly and would be well in no time but had still not taken over his classes much to the Headmaster's regret.

His heart clenched at his first news of Draco since he had ran. Oh, yes, he had come to the conclusion that he ran, but he also knew that he had done what was best for both of them. He read the rest of the letters and all of them had at least one sentence where they had seen Hagrid at St. Mungo's. Harry was beginning to notice a trend here.

The last letter was from Hagrid himself and it stated, in his simple way, that he was going to be away for a while. He was sick and he needed to get help. Immediately, Harry felt ashamed. His first friend ever and he was too cowardly to help him when he knew he could. Quickly, he grabbed a pen and wrote that he would be there as soon as he could settle his affairs here and that he was sorry that he hadn't come back sooner to help.

It never once crossed his mind that Madam Pomfrey could heal Hagrid, he felt like it was his job to come and do it. But, deep down he was relieved for this excuse to go home more than he was willing to admit even to himself.

Within hours of sending Hedwig back to Hogwarts, he had gotten leave from work, told John he was heading back to England for an extended amount of time, made flight arrangements, and healed his broken arm.

For the first time in months he felt…well he felt unburdened. He was going home and that scared him but he was going to help a friend. He was determined to do all that he could to help Hagrid get better. _And_ stay out of Draco's way in the process.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Draco sat silently next to his Godfather. Severus had broken the news to him that Harry was on his way here. He didn't say anything else as he waited for him to absorb the long awaited news.

"Are we doing the right thing, Severus?" He asked hesitantly worry shining from his face.

"Too late for that question, isn't it Draco?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I just don't want him to get hurt." Draco said with a sigh.

"He's hurting now, Draco, as are you." Severus pointed out gently.

"I know." He whispered.

"It will turn out fine, Draco. Do not doubt 'The Plan'."

"No," Draco said sarcastically, "never doubt 'The Plan'. You do realize you're channeling that old fool, don't you?"

Severus grinned but said nothing. Draco snorted and shook his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was exhausted when he reached London, so, instead of heading straight to Hogwarts, he got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He was so tired that he didn't see the frantic owl that Tom sent off and the almost gleeful look in the old man's eye. He barely made it to the bed before falling into an exhausted sleep unaware of the anxious man waiting for him at Hogwarts.

He woke up the next morning to a raging headache and an empty stomach. He glanced around in confusion before he remembered where he was. With a groan he got up, showered, and dressed before packing up his things and heading downstairs for something to eat before heading to Hogwarts.

"Morning Harry!" Tom called out as Harry entered the dining room. Harry smile his greeting before taking a chair at a table nearest the back. He sat with his back facing the wall so that he could see everything in the room. He shook his head at what he was doing but Moody's training was deeply instilled in him still.

"Coffee, tea, or me, Harry?" Tom asked as he walked over to him. Harry grinned at Tom. Tom knew what Harry drank and he always asked the same thing every time he was here. Maybe Harry shouldn't have gotten drunk here after graduation and told Tom he should ask all the lovely female patrons that. That had been his first and last foray into the land of alcohol consumption.

"Coffee, black and hot enough to boil an egg in two seconds flat." Tom said as he put the mug down in front of him. With a contented sigh Harry took a sip of the almost boiling liquid. Tom made the best coffee.

"Thanks, Tom, I missed your coffee."

"Why haven't you been in lately, Harry?"

"I live in the states now, Tom. I am here to see Hagrid, he is sick." Harry said quilt written all over his face for not coming sooner.

"You'll fix him up right, Harry. Don't be a stranger." Tom called as he went to take care of another customer. Harry sat and drank his coffee ignoring the whispers and glances thrown his way from the other patrons coming in.

Thankfully the Wizard world had left Harry along after his defeat of Voldemort. He was still a celebrity and The Boy Who Lived in the eyes of many but most left him alone. Knowing he was putting off the trip to Hogwarts, he got up slowly and made his way to the Diagon Alley entrance, stopping when the occasional person hailed him and talking to each in his soft, quiet, way.

Finally he sat in a compartment on the train. He stared out of the window, not seeing the scenery flashing by, going over and over in his head the ways he was going to try to stay away from Draco. He had a feeling that the other man would make that easy for him to do, after all, he hated Harry.

Knowing this was the last time he would be able to do this until he got home, he let the sad tears fall from his eyes. He tried to ignore the weight pressing down on his chest as his quiet sobs shook his body. He really didn't know how he was going to handle this. As the hours passed on the train his resolve to heal Hagrid quickly and get out of there grew and by the time the train pulled into the station he already had a few ideas of how to heal Hagrid. He took a deep breath and stepped from the train and he gazed at the outline of Hogwarts before gritting his teeth and sighing apperated to the gates.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I have finally broken down and joined the ranks of the Veela writers and have started another story. I will not post it until I have a few more chapters written but I actually kinda like it. I have gotten permission from Frizzy or anything like that...should I ask? I don't know. Well, I guess as long as I don't steal her ideas it shouldn't be that big a deal right?

Here's the summary and a small overview; ya'll let me know what you think! I really, REALLY, didn't want to write a Veela story but this would not leave me alone.

**Summary:**

Draco Malfoy had known what was going to happen to him on his 18th birthday since he was 5 years old. But damn, even he hadn't expected this.

**Overview:**

Draco is a Veela (obviously). Harry will be his mate. Draco does not know who his mate is, just that it is a boy. When he finds out, there will be hell for the fates to pay. Is it the madness overtaking him or is it really and truly love?

Harry is indifferent. He knows what is going on but he just can't, or won't, care. He is too involved in training to stay alive. He is not clueless and he is going to be brilliant (just because I think a brilliant Harry is a sexy Harry) but it WILL NOT be in DADA, I was thinking more along the lines of Astronomy. He will be good in DADA because he really has no choice not too, BUT, it will not be his passion. He will just be an average wizard learning everything he can to survive. When he is finally forced to acknowledge events, what will his reactions be?

What happens when the Slytherins find out? The Gryffindors?

Also, I don't have a title yet, so if any of you have any suggestions based on what I have told you, please let me know. If someone suggests one that fits I will gladly use it and give them full credit.

So, what do you think? Do I have a shot at a decent story or should I stop right now?

Let me know!

Till next time...

ENJOY!

LMG


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

****

Also, I would like to introduce Malombra, she will be BETA'ing the earlier chapters. She's great and fast. Two qualities I greatly admire.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Breathing deeply and giving himself a hard pep talk, Harry apperated to the gates of the school. He walked slowly towards the doors and after entering made his way to the infirmary. He quietly walked to Pom's office, glad to see the empty beds. He knocked and opened the door after he heard her quiet 'enter'.

"Pom…" he called out quietly as he walked into her office.

Pom was sitting at her desk writing when she heard Harry call her name. She smiled and laughed as she jumped up and ran to hug him tightly.

"Welcome back, Harry."

Harry smiled back at her, "glad to be back, Pom."

"Sit…sit." She motioned to a couch and after conjuring tea she sat next to him.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron ran through the corridors to the Headmaster's office, he had seen Harry walk into the infirmary and he didn't know if anyone else knew he was here.

"Unicorn Blood." He gasped out at the Gargoyle and jumped on the steps as soon as there was space. He slammed into the office with a "he's here!" The men snapped their heads around to him in surprise.

Draco stood up quickly, paled, sat down quickly, swallowed hard, and stood up slowly. "Where?" He croaked out. He put up a hand to stop Ron from speaking before saying softly. "He's in the infirmary having tea with Madam Pomfrey."

"How did you know that, Malfoy?"

"I-I don't know, I just do."

"Let us wait for Madam Pomfrey to come to us. She will send him to his room to unpack and rest. She will reassure him that he can wait to see Hagrid in the morning." The Headmaster said briskly. "I do believe your quarters are next to his, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps a chance meeting as he is going into his room."

Draco grinned for the first time since Ron had barged into the room, "perhaps."

Snape raised an eyebrow but the grinned subtly back. "Remember our plan, Draco. Say nothing to him this time. Nod your head and walk away. Come here, we will be waiting for you."

"Good luck, Malfoy." Hagrid said with a grin. Draco nodded back to him.

"Remember say nothing and if you hurt him you will have to deal with a very angry werewolf." Remus said with a growl followed by a grin. Draco didn't even let that threat erase his own grin and he nodded one to him. He turned to leave but was stopped by Ron's hand on his arm.

"Play this right, Malfoy, and you will have him. Don't fuck this up." Draco nodded to him and when Ron didn't release him he looked at him in question. "He looked….tired Draco." Ron said softly, hurt for his friend obvious on his face. Draco's grin faded but he said nothing as he nodded again and left to go to his room.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the two were still sitting there talking when Pom gave a mischievous look to Harry and asked with a grin.

"So…how's John?" Harry blushed and Pom laughed. Harry blushed harder avoiding her searching gaze.

"Stop it." He said with a small grin.

Pom laughed again, "so...you like this one, yes?"

Harry tried to keep his smile from fading but it was impossible. Pom grew quiet at the solemn look on Harry's face. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head hard and then grinned sheepishly at her, "I do, Pom."

Pom eyes the young man before her and knew he was lying, "tell me about him."

Harry looked startled before he nodded and said softly, "he's a lawyer. I work with his sister, Sharon, at the Clinic."

Pom waited a few seconds but he never added anything else. "That's all?" She asked dryly, "that's all you're going to tell me?"

"Well…I…" he stammered.

"Harry, you said you liked this guy."

"I do, Pom."

"Then tell me about him." Pom pressed.

"He is nice. He has brown hair and blue eyes."

"And…"

Harry looked around confusedly. He didn't know what she wanted him to say. "And…and…"

"Harry!" Pom said in exasperation as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What?"

"Tell me about John."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oh."

Pom waited for Harry to speak. She waited five minutes. During that time she watched as the expressions on Harry's face became more and more confused. She had noted his uncharacteristic speech and was hopeful that he was beginning to come out of the quietness he had forced himself in too. She settled back onto the sofa into a more comfortable position to wait until he was ready to speak.

Harry was in obvious turmoil, just thinking about John here at Hogwarts was messing with what little sanity he still possessed. He knew that John was in love with him and he knew that he would never love him back. Being here did bring home to Harry just how much he admired the other man. But that was all. He knew he would never be with John no matter how much he tried to force himself to be. He had told John he had only wanted to be friends and he had accepted that even though he was in love with Harry already.

"He's a great guy, Pom." Harry sighed, "and he loves me."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had been pacing for almost an hour before he felt Harry getting closer. He counted to thirty and then opened his door and walked out of the room. Steadying himself he raised his head and it took all of his legendary Malfoy Control to continue to walk by Harry and not jump him right there. He saw Harry's head snap up the second that Draco stepped out of his room. Harry's eyes widened as he got his first glimpse of Draco in months.

Draco breathed in sharply, jerked his head up and the down, and somehow kept his legs moving. He walked slowly down the hall and when he made the turn and was out of sight he slumped down to sit on the floor with his back to the wall and his head on his knees. He could tell that Harry still stood outside his door staring down the hallway in the direction that Draco had went. He heard a muffled curse and then a sound like a fist hitting wood before a slammed door and he knew that Harry had went into his room.

He fought with himself not to go to him. 'The Plan' would work. It had to work. Harry had to come to him in order for them to have a future together. He had initiated the bond and technically, Draco could make him come to him, but he wanted their life together to start on a basis of mutual need, not orders. Draco would never order Harry to be with him. He and Snape had fought long and hard about that and Draco had won that point, after all, what kind of life would they have together if Harry wasn't with him willingly? Harry would come to him, they just had to give him a reason to break that stupid wall he had put up between the two.

Slowly he got up and walked to Snape's office and on the way there he went over the brief look he had let himself take of the other man. Ron was right, Harry did look tired. But he also looked sad and slightly angry, a weird combination to say the least.

He didn't know what was going on with him lately. He had changed since he had woken up in the infirmary. Some of the changes made him furious; like this stupid talking softly and quietly thing, since when had he ever don't that? But the one change he had come to embrace above all others was his ability to see beyond what others seemed to need. That ability had brought him closer to friends and family.

He knew these changes had something to do with the bond that Harry had forced in him. He only complained when he wanted to get angry and scream and yell and curse and throw things and _he couldn't_. thankfully, those times were getting further and further apart. He had only been sedated one time last week and none this week. Of course, it was only Wednesday and Harry was here, so, it was a good chance that sedation was in his near future. He sighed heavily, more likely tonight, definitely.

He entered his godfather's office to see everyone waiting on him. They saw his paler than normal face and shaking hands and knew he was close to losing it again.

"Pom, what's wrong with him?" Draco questioned as he sat in the only vacant chair.

Pom eyed him for a second before answering, "he doesn't want to be here."

Draco flinched visibly and lowered his head as tears gathered in his eyes. "I know."

Remus cleared his throat and resumed their conversation, "so, he told you about John?"

No one commented on the fact that Draco's head shot up and he glared a good impression of avada kedvra at everyone.

"He did." Was all that the medi-witch replied.

"How we fake 'im with me leg?" Hagrid changed the subject as he tapped his injured extremity.

"Every time he heals it we will give you a potion to make it hurt again." Madam Pomfrey said with an evil looking grin. "Can you handle that?"

Draco was beginning to boil. John? He had told her about this John person? This John person who was trying to take away HIS Harry?

"Yeah, I can." Hagrid said honestly.

"Such a good man to go through all this pain for his friends happiness." Snape said flatly.

Draco could feel his hands beginning to shake so badly that even clenching them together was not enough. Who cares how much pain Hagrid could take, what about this John person?

Hagrid sent him an unreadable look. "Pain? This is nothing compared to what he is going to do to you when he finds out what you ALL have done."

Everyone had the grace to flinch, Hagrid was right, Harry was going to go ballistic when he figured out they had messed in his love life. Hopefully Draco could keep him occupied until he forgot about it. Or at least, that was the conclusion to 'The Plan' that everyone was hoping for, none more so that Draco himself.

Draco's legs were shaking now and he could stand it no longer. He jumped up and began to pace as he talked to himself, hyperventilating the entire time. "I hate this. John? Who the fuck is John? I am a Malfoy. Malfoys don't have panic attacks! I haven't had one in over a week. I was doing so good. I hate this! Merlin, he looked so tired and angry and so damn sad it hurts. I just…"

He didn't notice the silence in the room as he whirled and ran to Madam Pomfrey falling to his knees in front of her. "Please, sedate me…I can't…deal with this."

"Mr. Malfoy, control yourself!" Snape snapped loudly.

"I can't! You won't tell me who John is. I can feel him and he is…something is wrong with him damn it!"

"He'll be fine Draco. Just give him time." Pom stressed.

"When? When will he be fine? How much time? It's already been months!" Draco snarled, all the venom he could muster in his voice. "I can't take this… please... I hate this you know."

"Let's go to your room Mr. Malfoy. I'll sedate you there." The medi-witch said softly as she helped the upset man before her to stand. The two left the room in silence.

"Man, he's got it bad." Ron snickered. The shocked silence lasted for a few seconds and then laughter filled the room.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that you liked this chapter and to those that think Harry is a wimp, well I have to disagree with you. He is strong to be able to survive what he has, he just has trouble with the emotions that Draco makes him feel. The 'panic' that the Unicorns took away from him came from him being a healer and having to kill. Healers heal people, they don't kill them.

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY VEELA FIC WILL BE POSTED WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'I UNDERSTAND'.

THE STORY NAME HAS BEEN DECIDED AND IT WILL BE: 'I CAN'T FIGHT THE STARS'.

CHEERS TO ALL OF YOU THAT VOTED FOR THAT NAME. PLEASE, LOOK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.

ENJOY!

LMG


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Draco had slept the day and night away, mind blessedly blank and free. In the morning of the next day he woke with tears on his face.

He truly and deeply was afraid. He had always been able to have some measure of control of his life, until now. Fear, worry, love…all seem to crowd his mind until it overloaded and he couldn't take it anymore. On those days he was sedated.

He lifted his groggy head with a groan. He definitely did not want to get up.

"About time you woke up, Malfoy." Came the amused voice from beside him. Draco looked warily to his right and met the amused blue eyes.

"What are you doing in my room, Weasley?"

"Just my turn to baby-sit you is all."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

Ron raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. Draco harrumphed and crossed his arms as he scowled at Ron. "Whatever. Where is Harry?"

Ron just chuckled at the scowling blonde, "he's with Hagrid."

"How…how did he seem?" Draco asked hesitantly. He kept his eyes lowered, not wanting Ron to see the desperation he knew was in them.

"The same, tired and sad. He…he's stopped talking again Draco." Ron voice was so worried for his best friend.

Draco started to shake but with a supreme effort managed to keep his voice even. "He has?"

"Basically. He will answer questions, sparingly. But only Madam Pomfrey can get him to say more than a few words at a time. Even I have trouble getting more than a nod and a smile out of him."

"Oh." Draco sat up and settled on the side of his bed.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Ron asked in his blunt way.

Draco blushed and refused to look at him.

"You do know how you feel, don't you?" Ron pressed.

Draco still refused to look at him.

"Look Malfoy, if all you are going to do is hurt him, then let him go." Ron said before he stood and walked from the room.

Draco lowered his head into his hands and sat there for a long time just thinking about Ron's words. Did he want Harry? Could he let him go if the answer was no?

When he was sure that the answers to those to questions were both yes, he got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Time for phase two of 'The Plan'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had spent all morning in Hagrids company content to let the larger man talk non-stop. It was a good thing that Hagrid was so chatty because Harry had no inclination to speak at all. It felt weird to be here, not to mention the quietness he could feel in his mind, which was the only part of him that didn't want to be here.

For the tenth time that morning and the fiftieth time overall he replayed the brief glimpse he had had of Draco the afternoon before. It had taken about twenty of those replays before he had noticed anything, other than how beautiful he was. He noticed the weight loss and paler than normal skin, the shaking hands and the fact that he had not sneered at him nor had he looked him in the eye.

He tried to chalk it up to worry about a former patient but had to throw that out to wash when he had talked to Snape and had not cared one wit if he was alright.

Harry had given in to Hagrids pleas of spending time with him before going through the painful healing process. Truthfully, it was an excuse that he had jumped at just on the off chance he would get to see Draco once again before he left tonight. And he did have every intention of leaving as soon as Hagrid was cured.

He could already tell that it was just an inflammation of the joints with a little water on the knee. It just pained him something fierce because he was such a big man and he put a lot of unnecessary weight on it. He vowed to make sure the half-giant agreed to a healthier diet before he left too.

After breakfast, where he had spoken less than ten words, they had walked slowly down to his hut. The morning passed slowly and companionly and before he knew it, it was lunch time. The closer he got to the Great Hall, the more anxious he became. He didn't notice Hagrids slower than normal stride or his booming voice that warned anyone in the Great Hall of their arrival minutes in advance.

As they stepped through the doors Harry's eyes went immediately to the Head Table and was disappointed to see Draco was not there. A commotion to his left drew his attention to the Slytherin Table where he saw him leading a student out a side door, he had forgotten that Draco was Head of Slytherin House now that Snape was the Headmaster.

With one last longing glance, that was not missed by anyone watching from the Head Table, he followed Hagrid up the aisle and to a seat where he sat and ate his food, never speaking to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The student in question was not in trouble, merely part of 'The Plan'. As soon as they had exited the Great Hall, Draco had sent Minerva's niece back around the long way so that she could get back to her lunch. He had stood in the alcove, hyperventilating and sweating, until he had regained enough control over his emotions to make his way to the infirmary.

'The Plan' had him in Pom's office when Harry came in to heal Hagrid. The half-giant was suppose to eat a Chuck-A-Luck from Ron's brothers, on the way there so that by the time Harry had given him the pain potion he was sure to give him, Hagrid would be vomiting for hours.

That was something that Draco knew would make Harry fret but since it was all for _his_ greater good, he didn't think that much about it. He just hoped that Hagrid didn't eat something that would smell foul coming back up.

For a Potion's Master, Draco had a really sensitive stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had decided to join Harry and Hagrid for their walk to the infirmary after lunch. That was when he sneakily slipped Hagrid the Chuck-A-Luck candy. He kept up a running chatter so that Harry didn't notice Hagrid's face when he ate the sour candy. Fred and George had yet to find a way to make it taste sweeter.

Ron left them at the door to the infirmary with a helpless look at Hagrid and a pat on the back for the still silent Harry.

Harry, for the most part, had been lost in his thoughts and had not even known Ron was walking with them. He wanted to see Draco one last time before he left. Well, he wanted to and he didn't. one side of him longed for another glimpse of the man he loved and one side of him longed to run, fast, from this place and never return. Being at odds with yourself like that was not very conducive to conversation.

He loved Draco, Harry knew this. But he didn't _know_ Draco. He knew John. But he didn't _love _John.

He knew he would never be happy with John. He could be content but never happy.

He knew he would be happy with Draco.

But he didn't have Draco. And he had no way to get him.

He wanted one more look, to tide him over for the months to come, before he left.

Hagrid pushed open the door to the infirmary and Harry followed him in silently. He stopped in shock when he saw the man he had just been thinking about standing there talking quietly to Pom.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was staring and he knew it but he couldn't pull his gaze away from Draco.

For his part, Draco barely managed to stop himself from rushing over and dragging the stupid man to a corner and ravishing him until neither could speak. He was stopped by Pom's gentle, but firm, touch on his arm.

"In the morning, you may come by and get more potion, Draco."

Draco nodded and turned to give her a thankful look. This part of "The Plan' was what he hated. Harry was only to be allowed brief glimpses of him. Just enough to start the bond singing and then Draco was to hightail it out of his presence. Except Draco didn't want to go. Pom raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't leave right away and Draco felt his face flush. With a murmured 'thank you' he quickly walked past the two standing there.

Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid watched as Harry's eyes hungrily followed Draco as he made his way past him and out of the room. He had to turn around to keep him in eyesight and for the two conspirators it was a sight to see the young man turn and follow the other with his eyes and his body. The shared a look of relief before breaking into Harry's silent contemplation of the now closed infirmary door.

"Well, 'arry," Hagrids deep voice boomed out causing Harry to whirl in surpise, "what we do now?"

"Oh…ummm" the obviously flustered young man said, "sit here." Harry indicated a bed while he tried to get his raging emotions under control. What potion? Why did he need it?

Hagrid sat down and again kept up a running conversation with no one as Harry got out his wand and started his examination. With a sharp word he stepped back and looked at both of them in confusion.

"Okay, who's going to tell me just what the hell is going on here?" He demanded angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ENJOY!

LMG


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

THERE ARE SPOLIERS ATT HE END OF THE CHAPTER!

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Draco found himself outside of the infirmary, pressed up against the cold wall. He wanted nothing more than to go back in there and...and...hell and damn nation he wanted Harry. He always had and this damn bond thing was making it worse, and better, for him. Harry looked tired, and sad, and pale and...just plain lovely. Draco knew that if something wasn't done, and quick, he wouldn't have to worry about what Harry looked like, because he would be in a nice padded, white room with no one to hug but himself.

Sometimes he wondered if he shouldn't be in that room, babbling at the walls, drooling on himself, and having sharp objects taken away from him. This _thing_ with Harry was messing with his carefully planned out life that he had made up for himself after the war. He had gotten rid of that leech that called itself human, he had lost his unborn son, and he had survived.

The accident had 360'd his life and now he had Harry Potter bonded to him without his consent and he could feel the bloody bastard at the back of his head.

Draco knew, when he started cursing about Harry, that it was time to make his way to his room and drink from the nice blue vial that Madam Pomfrey had been kind enough to leave for him. He stepped from the wall just as he heard Harry's loud voice demanding to know what was going on. 'Oh SHIT!', he thought as he walked hurriedly away. He didn't want to be caught outside that door if the Man-Who-Lived-To-Spread-Evil-Dark-Lords-Smoking-Body-Parts-Halfway-Around-the-World came crashing through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stamped down on the feelings he was getting from the bond as he concentrated on Hagrid and what he had found. It was only by sheer force of will that he was able to push Draco from his mind and concentrate on the problem before him. He really wasn't that angry, he just wanted to know what was going on. Hagrids knee was hurt, yes, there was no denying that. But what he had found on his examination was a large amount of Dihydrogen Monoxide that was commonly used in pesticide production and distribution. Of course, it was commonly used by MUGGLES! What Harry wanted to know was why was it in Hagrids system and how did it get there.

He waited, arms crossed angrily, wand held loosely in his left hand for someone to answer his low voiced question.

"'arry?" Hagrid asked with a confused look on his face.

Harry snorted and turned to Pom, he knew that Hagrid would tell him nothing. He probably didn't even know what was going on. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on either.

"Pom?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a scowl that would have done Draco proud, "care to tell me why Hagrid has Dihydrogen Monoxide in his system?"

Pom's face showed her confusion, "Harry I don't know what that is?" She drew her wand and went to perform her own test when Harry reached out and laid a shaking hand on her wand to stop her.

"You will not find it unless you know what test to run, besides, you can not run it as it is a level six test." Harry's voice was soft again and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He had the grace not to comment on her flush that one so much younger than her knew so much more.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and left it in a mess, as usual. "I can not give you anything right now Hagrid, all you will do is vomit it right back up."

Hagrid's face turned a little green and he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"You have a high concentration of Dihydrogen Monoxide in your bloodstream. We have to find out where you are getting it. Only the fact that you are a half-giant is what is keeping you alive."

Pom gasped and she asked, "where?"

Harry shook his head as he tried to think where he could be getting this high a concentration of Dihydrogen Monoxide, it was not normally found except as an additive in some medications. "I do not know. I need to send off a few owls and I will need my books from my apartment. Also, we need to have everyone tested to see if anyone else has this in them."

Pom nodded as she made her way to the fire to call the Headmaster. Harry heard her explain what he had found and the concerned look on Snape's face told Harry that he would do what it took to get to the bottom of this.

"It might also account for why your leg is resisting healing." Harry pointed out absently, already lost in thought about what he needed to do.

"Me leg, 'arry?"

"Yes," Harry turned to Pom, "I will need a room to put my books and research." She nodded and he turned back to Hagrid. "We will need a vial of your blood," he turned back to Pom, "plasma too," he turned back to Hagrid, "you will need to be quarantined until I find out what is happening."

Hagrids face dropped and he stuttered, "but me animals?"

"Quarantined." Harry said firmly, "I am sure we can get someone to look after your precious babies." Harry softened his tone with a small grin.

Hagrid sighed and Harry thought he muttered something that sounded close to "damn stupid plan" but he ignored it. "Hagrid you may go to your house and get a change of clothes, bring nothing else."

Hagrid nodded and left.

"What is it, Harry?" Pom's voice was heavy with worry for her charges.

"Dihydrogen Monoxide, or DHMO, is a colorless and odorless chemical compound and is used in pesticide production and distribution. That is only one of the uses for this chemical and the one that Hagrid would be using it for. Muggles use it as a food and produce 'decontaminant.' It is harmful, for Muggles, in large amounts but in Wizards, a thimble full could kill. Hagrid has enough in his system to kill three men half his size."

"Oh, Merlin!" Pom breathed.

"Exactly. We need to find when he has it stored and what he has used it for."

"I will inform the Headmaster. I am sure he would want to take care of it on his own."

"I am sure." Harry said dryly but all she gave in response was one of her 'LOOKS'. "I am going to the owlrey to send off some letters and then contact the American Ministry to send someone to my apartment to get the books I will need."

Harry turned to Pom and they shared a worried look. "When I get back I will show you what I need you to do. It is actually very simple and two of us will make it go faster. I do not want cause a panic so we will tell them it is just a checkup or something."

Pom watched as he seemed to get even more tired and sad if front of her, "Harry, what happens if someone else has it too?"

Harry sighed as he sat down on the side of the bed that Hagrid had been sitting on, "I think that they would be dead." He sighed again at her gasp of shock, "I don't mean to be so blunt, Pom, but if anyone else has that high, or even a fourth of it, concentration in their system than they would be dead. Lower amounts will cause fatigue, blackouts, vomiting, have you had any cases like that?"

Pom shook her head, "just the regular stuff, Harry. Pranks, fevers, colds, and miscast spells."

He smiled at her gently, "that is a good sign as it means that it just might be contained to Hagrid." He stood and hugged her tight, "we will find out what is going on. I promise."

He let her go and walked out saying, "when Hagrid gets here _scorgify _the clothes he brings and have him put them on. Burn what he takes off. Everything."

Pom nodded but didn't respond as he was already gone. They had wanted Harry to come back for Draco and now it seemed he had come back at just the right time. She prayed that none of her kids would have even the tiniest traces of this Dihydrogen Monoxide in their systems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding not to use the owlery, that this was too important to waste time on, Harry went back to his room and contacted who he needed to by firecall. True to their word, the American Ministry sent someone around for his books and Snape sent a house elf to tell them they had arrived by floo in his office and that they would be set up in the room next to the infirmary where he had been the last time. Harry nodded and thanked him and then got back to his firecall with Orion that the Headmaster's messenger had interrupted.

Orion, the Headmaster of St. Maladies of World Medicine, the premier school for all Medi to go to, promised three helpers within the hour and another Medi if there was need of one.

Harry thanked the old man profusely and told him that Madam Pomfrey had said that there had been no report of the symptoms he had asked her about so there was a possibility that this was an isolated case.

"Nevertheless, I will send Gault, if needed." He stated firmly with a pointed look.

Harry flinched. Gault, a Medi-wizard that had protested Harry getting his Ninth level, was also the specialist on blood poisons. Harry didn't like him and he didn't like Harry, though the way he acted you couldn't tell.

"I understand, Sir." Harry said softly. "Professionally, he is the best. Personality wise, I think he has none."

Orion grinned at Harry's comment, "I will agree with you, young man, but he is the best and if this is an epidemic, you will need him. Just...stay out of his way."

Harry blushed, "I am not the one with the problem, Sir." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

Orion was silent for a moment, "yes, I seem to remember that. I will 'explain' to him that this is purely professional."

"As if that will work", Harry muttered before thanking the Headmaster again for his help.

"Keep me informed, Harry." The Headmaster said as he signed off.

"I will , Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke up at dinner time, at first confused as to why he was asleep. As he made to stand the memory of Harry, standing in the infirmary staring at him with his mouth open, slammed into him with an eye opening force. He groaned as his erection made itself known as he replayed the image of Harry as he had seen him the night he arrived.

"Damn it!" He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom to take care of his not so little problem.

As he got undressed he thought about what it would be like to kiss and hold Harry. He had been with countless, now faceless, woman, but he had never been with a man before. He had wanted too, but the opportunity had never arisen. Harry had been the one to awaken those thoughts in him and he had thought he would never have a chance with the Gryffindor Golden Boy so he had pushed those thoughts down and they had only come out during his dreams. And what lovely dreams they were. Those dreams had been more and more vivid the last few months and had been what had gotten him through everything.

Draco wanted Harry forever, and this blasted 'Plan' of Severus' was taking too long. He did agree that Harry had to come to him on his own and if Draco forced him it would only cause problems in the long run. Harry had bound HIMSELF to Draco, not the other way around. Draco was staying away from Harry only by the force of his will, how the HELL was Harry staying away from Draco?

That little white jacket didn't seem so scary now. And crayons, Draco did so like to draw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was in the infirmary when the first students started coming in after dinner. He had wanted to waste no time but the Headmaster had refused to let the students come before that, so, they had used the time to set everything up so that this could run smooth and fast. He had set up his things in the same room he had used just months before and he was waiting for Pom to explain to the students what to do. She would perform a simple check for fatigue and then send the students one by one in to see Harry.

The cover story was that the Headmaster was taking advantage of having a level nine Medi-wizard here for general checkups on all the students. To make matters more believable for the students she also took a half a vial of blood from each one. One of the helpers that had arrived a mere twenty minutes ago wrote down the students information and then sent them to Harry.

The spell he had put over the door, a complicated but simple spell, would scan each student and tell him who needed to stay for further testing and who didn't. He didn't mind examining the children, in fact, Harry loved children and wished he had a litter of them himself. He managed to push those longing thoughts down to the same place he had thoughts of Draco as the first student came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had heard the announcement at dinner and wanted to help so he made his way to the infirmary and offered his services up Madam Pomfrey.

With a careful glance at the door a student had just walked into she drew Draco aside and whispered to him. "He is going to run himself ragged. What did Ron give Hagrid? I need to know if that is what caused this."

Draco shook his head, "not from what I gathered from what the Headmaster said at dinner. Is he okay?"

Pom studied him for a moment before a sly grin lit up her face, "it took him at least 3 minutes to recover when you left earlier."

Draco felt himself blush at that. Damn it all again, Malfoy's don't blush! "Really?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Pom chuckled, "come on LoverBoy, get those vials over there and take them into him."

"What? No, I can't do that." Draco protested vehemently. He wanted to see Harry and seeing him working in his natural environment was a real turn-on for him but this was not the time to push the bond.

Pom said softly so that only he could hear and said knowingly, "he needs to know you are here Draco. Push the bond now, it will do you both good."

"I don't want to distract him, Pom." Draco and Pom had gotten close over the last few months and he considered her one of his closest friends.

"A little distraction now won't hurt him." She sighed, "he needs it right now Draco. Something is off about him and I am worried."

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Draco huffed. "Give me the vials." He held out a hand and pointedly ignored her knowing grin. He hated that she could manipulate him so easily.

Pom handed him the box of vials without saying a word. Draco walked to the door and stood there for a minute so that he could get his emotions and raging hormones under control. Hell, he was an adult and his body was acting as if he was 15 again. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and pushed open the door.

He barely managed to suppress a moan at his first glance of Harry. How the hell could someone look THAT good, sitting behind a desk, in an awful white labcoat, with a scowl of concentration on his face, was beyond anything he knew. Harry was beautiful. Draco only wished he could tell him he thought so.

"Put them over there." Harry said without looking up from the paper he was writing on.

Draco silently walked over to the table that he had been pointed to and set the box down carefully. He bit his lip in indecision before he quickly made up his mind. Harry had put this on BOTH of them. And Draco was a Slytherin in each and every cell of his body. He silently walked over to stand behind Harry and felt for the bond between them.

He saw Harry stiffen a second before he lightly placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. He made himself stay still and breath slow and deep as he let Harry get used to him touching him. Draco could feel shock through their bond but he refused to back down from the decision he had made to initiate this contact. Harry was in emotional turmoil. He knew the person behind him was Draco. What he didn't know, and needed to know so desperately, was why he was touching him. He thought Draco hated him. Did you touch someone you hated with such gentleness?

Draco stepped up and pressed his chest against the back of the chair and leaned in so that Harry couldn't turn his head and look at him. He knew, instinctively, that that was not something that they needed to do right now. Touch yes, but looking no, not yet. Draco didn't say a word as he breathed in the soft woodsy scent of the man sitting before him. He let himself rub gently against the soft fabric of Harry's labcoat as he sent the most calming thoughts he could muster down the bond.

Harry drew in a deep shuddering breath when he felt Draco's hand start to caress his shoulders. He calmed instantly when the bond shivered with the feelings that Draco was sending down it. 'What was going on?' he thought in panic.

Not able to resist Harry for another minute, Draco knew he had to leave. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Harry's head and without looking at the stunned man behind him, he left the room as silently as he had entered. Not a word had been spoken between the two but the healing had begun. Both of them sensed it and both of them welcomed it.

Harry watched the man he loved walk away after he had done something that he had never in a million years thought he would do. He couldn't keep the grin from breaking out on his face and the twinkle, that had been missing for months, came back to his eyes. Draco quietly shut the door behind and turned to lean against it. The grin that lit his face was a sight to see, if only the one who had put it there could see it. He ignored Pom's raised eyebrow as he walked over to help her.

"Nice work, Mr. Malfoy, nice work." Was all she said before she started ordering him around. Draco grinned at her and went to carry out her orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yes, crayons. Brightly colored ones. He thought he should get used to them as soon, they would be the only thing left for him to write with. What had possessed him to do that he had no idea, but Draco knew that it had worked. Harry was calmer now, he could feel it. Draco felt it was a job well done and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't need the crayons and that tight white jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day before every student and teacher had been tested. There were 23 cases in all with Hagrid being the sickest. The Headmaster had found the container that Hagrid had used to try and get rid of the Blue-winged Centipede that had been eating the cabbages in Sprout's garden.

Harry sat in the room he had been using with his head in his hands, mentally preparing himself for telling 23 people that they had lethal doses of a chemical in their body that could potentially kill them. And not only that, that the treatment was painful, long, and could have lasting effects if the levels in their bodies didn't lower fast enough.

He had sent off the owl to Orion and expected his reply soon. Harry really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation that was going to take place. The door to his office opened and Harry stiffened and couldn't stop the flash of discomfort traveling down the bond as the silky and seductive voice registered.

"Hello, Harry, my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

Honestly, people, we writers here are all writing out of character. Yes, Harry did seem obsessed with Malfoy but he is with Ginny too until the very end when he told he couldn't see her anymore.

But everything that we write is AU. EVERYTHING. The only one who can write canon is JKR herself and the last time I checked I wasn't her.

So, my theory is this: this story is for me to write and for you to read. That's it. End of story. No big deal.

I DO want everyone to read my story and I DO want everyone to like it. Just like JKR does. Though I didn't make 36 million dollars in less than 24 hours, I do love to write.

****

MY STORY IS AU. KAPEESH!

Please, just ENJOY.

LMG

****

XXXXXXXXXX

SPOILERS

XXXXXXXXXX

SPOILERS

XXXXXXXXXX

I just finished Book 6 and I am sitting here in complete shock. I want to say that I believe that Dumbledore will come back but I do think he is truly dead. I felt pity for Draco and my anger at Snape is boundless.

I think Dumbledore was showing Harry all those things so that Harry would know what was needed. I also think that Dumbledore knew he was going to die. He knew and he wanted to give Harry as much information as was possible.

Harry not returning to Hogwarts and going to Godric's Hollow was a surprise. I have no thoughts about who R.A.B. is and can only think that it is an ally that Harry needs to find. After all, the note did say that he knew Voldemort's secret.

I sit here in shock and wonder what the hell am I doing? I am not sure if I am going to be writing anymore after this. I just seems...GOD! wrong somehow. I plan to spend the next few days reading my stories in the hopes that it will give me the incentive I need to continue. I love writing. I don't want to give up what I have started and I am sure many other authors are feeling the same way.

The one saving grace for me about all of this is Draco's obvious reluctance to kill Dumbledore. He was being forced to so that he could save his own life and that of his mother's. It is possible that he can be redeemed and there was something fishy about when Harry confronted Snape at the gates. He didn't WANT to curse Harry. In fact, he kept Harry from cursing him.

Dumbledore may well have been wrong about Snape, but then again maybe this was all part of the plan.

ARG! My head hurts just thinking about it so I am just going to stop. Please, take my ramblings as nothing and just remember, Harry has knowledge that Voldemort doesn't know that he has. We saw a glimpse into what made Voldemort like he is, and therein lies his defeat.

ENJOY!

LMG


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

**AU.**

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Harry couldn't stop the flinch at the sound of that very unwelcome voice. He had known he was coming he had just hoped he could have had a little bit more time to prepare-mentally and physically. Gods! Draco was going to kill him. This man, this leech, was not going to be able to keep his hands off of Harry. And though he thought that Draco was not going to pursue the bond any further than he already had, seeing Gault touching him in an intimate way was going to infuriate the ex-Slytherin.

"Now that I am here, tell me what is _really _going on." Gault said as he slowly walked over to stand in front of Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was in the infirmary storage room when he felt a flash of fear down the bond. Well, not really fear, more Harry's disquiet about something, extreme disquiet. He dropped the box he was emptying and hurried out of the room. He was stopped by Pom a few steps from Harry's door.

"Don't go in there." She said as she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Why? Something is off with him." Draco didn't even try to cover the worry in his voice.

"Gault is here."

"Who the bloody hell is Gault?" He growled at the Medi-witch. There was another MAN in there with Harry that was making the bond go all…funky.

"Gault is another Medi-wizard and he is here to help Harry."

Draco sighed in relief it was another Medi-wizard but that didn't explain why Harry was feeling like he was. "Okay, so why is the bond all weird then?"

"Weird? How weird?" Now Pom was worried and Draco could tell it.

"Like he is…uncomfortable." Draco said with a scowl.

"Oh, dear." Pom said as she got a really worried look on her face.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Gault is the reason he left the school."

Draco's head snapped up as another wave of disquiet came down the bond. "Look something is going on in there and I do not like it."

"I will go check. You," she pointedly said, "stay here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stiffened and then made himself relax. Gault was muggle-born, of course he would know something was off.

"I know its not DHMO, so what is it?" Gault said in the voice that he thought would send shivers down Harry's spine, it did, just not the kind he was hoping for.

Harry sighed, "I needed something to tell them and it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Water! You picked water! Harry, my dear, the human body is made up of 90 water. What could be so bad that you started this farce."

"It's MFT." Harry said dully.

"What!" Gault said loudly. He was obviously shocked. "You have to be mistaken. There hasn't been a case of that in over twenty years."

"Twenty-two to be exact. Voldemort contaminated the water supply at the Ministry. Three people died."

"There are kids here, Harry. Who would do such a thing?"

"I do not know. The Headmaster found the container that Hagrid had the chemical stored in. When I asked him he said it was the regular stuff that he always used to treat for bugs." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, completely missing the other man's intense look.

"Muggles, they use it to kill wild animals. Exactly how dangerous is it to us Wizards?"

"To us, it eats away at our magical core. We die slowly and without the right kinds of tests, it is hard to catch." Harry could feel a part of his chest grow cold at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't come back to fix Hagrid's leg. 'How many more kids would be sick if he had been stubborn and stayed away?'

"How did you catch it?" Gault stepped closer to the seated man and Harry, with a jerk, stood up and walked around his desk to look out the small window. He missed the other mans look of lust that was quickly covered up by concern.

"Something was not right about Hagrid's leg. I had healed it before, it should have been better but it was getting worse. I tested him this time for poison." Harry sighed and ran a hand up and down his arm.

"The all-mighty Potter had already healed the half-giants leg so OF COURSE it would have to be something else." Gault's voice was mocking but there was something underlying it that made Harry very nervous.

Harry scowled but didn't say anything in return as at that moment the door swung open and Pom walked briskly in. She sent the other man a glare and turned to Harry.

"I was _sent_ in to see if you needed anything." She raised an eyebrow inquiringly and Harry just knew that Draco had sent her.

Harry felt his face flush, "nothing, Pom. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed and leaned against the wall by the door. He could feel Harry in there. The bond was doing _something_. He could feel his distress but he had not the first clue of what to do to make things better for the other man. How do you make amends for something you hadn't known you had done in the first place? You can't. You go blindly through life, living day after day, as blind as the day before. What does it take for the blinders to drop?

Is it a glance? A soft word? A hard fist? Is it the realization of being ignored? Wanted? Loved...or hated? What one instance in a life takes the blinders that you have always lived with away? Would it be your fault? An accident? Fate?

This was Draco's moment.

It wasn't refusing the Dark Mark and having his life turned upside down. It wasn't losing his son, though he still felt the pang of that loss. It wasn't almost dying on the battlefield. It wasn't the accident. It wasn't even waking up bonded to someone whom he had thought hated him.

It was standing outside of a closed door when all he really wanted to do was kick the door down and rush in- to Harry. Go belting hells mell into the room and hex the one hurting him. Then hold him in his arms and never leave him while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he pounded into him over and over again. It took every ounce of his considerable willpower not to do exactly that.

Hence, Draco's moment. Since he had woken he had, in some small part, blamed Harry. He didn't anymore. He blamed himself for letting him walk away. Now wasn't the time for placing blame, now was the time to decide if ownership was going to happen. Did Draco love Harry enough to forgive him for what he had done? Was the bond between the strong enough to overcome what was sure to come?

Harry had bound himself to Draco. That meant that Draco was the recipient of all of Harry's feelings. From the second he had woken up he had been unable to distinguish his feelings from those coming down the bond from Harry. Now that Harry was here, it was even harder to do that. Draco found he didn't want to. He loved Harry. And he had for so long that knowing the feelings were returned was one of the happiest moments of his life. Knowing that Harry wasn't going to do anything about those feelings of his was one of the worst moments of his life.

So here he stood, on the cusp of blindness. Was it time to take off the blinders and grab at what he was being offered? Or was it time to play a little Slytherin, and wait for Harry to come to him? Draco knew that it would mean more if Harry came to him.

He could feel Harry's relief that Pom had come in the room. He knew that Pom had told him to stay there but the urge to go in there was completely overwhelming. Draco straightened and with a firm 'You are a Slytherin' stepped to the door and opened it quickly. Maybe, he could play Slytherin and still grab at what he wanted. Blinders or no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was not going how Harry had planned. He had wanted to get Hagrid healed and then he wanted to go back to his apartment in Alabama and mope for a few weeks before stepping back into the life he had made for himself there. He couldn't do that now, he was stuck here. Not that he would have left this situation in the first place but the small want that had him missing his apartment vanished the second Draco stepped through the door.

'Oh God! He is beautiful.' Harry thought before a grunt from the man standing too close to him made him start. How had Gault gotten that close? Harry made to step away but was stopped by a tight hand on his arm. He caught a brief flash of fury on Draco's face and _something_ down the bond before he turned his attention to the other man.

"Harry, we have much work to do. Shouldn't they," and here Harry heard the disdain that Gault always showed to anyone else, "leave so that we can get to it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and with a smirk jerked his arm from Gault's grasp. "No I don't think they should leave. Pom is the resident Madam of Medicine and Draco," he saw Gault's eyes narrow at the blonde, "is the Potion's Master of Hogwarts. They will be involved in ALL of the work."

Gault tried to back peddle and make up for his previous snobbery. He held out his hand to the woman and was pleased when she took it. "Ah, Madam Pomfrey, it is a pleasure to meet you. Harry has told me so much about you."

"Really?" Pom just raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave a small grin when all he did was roll his eyes.

"And, Mr..." Gault said as he turned to Draco. He took a second to look over the other man and if he hadn't been so obsessed with Harry he would give this nice piece of male specimen a go.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked at the obvious interest from the other man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry stiffen and decided that maybe having this other man here would do some good. At the flash of despair that he felt from Harry through their bond he decided that no, no matter how tempting it would be to tease the Gryffindor with another man, Draco would not stoop to that level.

"Malfoy? Not THE Draco Malfoy from Harry's school days?" Gault asked in exaggerated surprise. He knew who this other man was now and he felt the hatred for him rise slowly in his gut. This was the man that kept Harry away from him.

"One and the same, eh, Harry?" Draco smirked as he quite deliberately dropped Gault's hand and walked over to stand beside Harry.

Harry was too stunned to say anything. What was going on? They looked like two wolves fighting over a piece of meat. Harry felt his heart begin to race at that thought and hope bloomed in his chest. Did that mean that Draco felt something for him?

Pom spoke into the silence that had dragged on when he had not spoken and Harry had never loved her more than in that moment. "Well, now that we are all introduced. Harry, what do you need us to do."

Harry was still lost in thought and didn't hear her question. "First off, tell me why he is here?" Draco said in a low voice that was like a caress and made Harry shiver. Draco felt Harry shiver and couldn't keep the thoughts away of how hard that was making him.

"I am a blood specialist. Harry and I," here Gault walked to stand on the other side of Harry and placed an arm around his back, just barely managing to not hit Draco in the face. Draco could feel Harry stiffen and lean slightly away from the other man and into Draco's side, "have worked together before."

Pom could not suppress her snort at what she was seeing. Two grown men fighting over another. It was actually quite funny. She could see Harry's discomfort and the way he leaned away from the other Medi-wizard and into Draco's side. She could tell, from the scowl on Draco's face, that a fight was about to break out. Though she wanted Harry to break out of his self-imposed loneliness, this was not the way to go about it. Besides, they had work to do.

"Gentlemen," the Medi-witch snapped in her 'you have seriously pissed me off and now you are going to drink as many nasty potions as I can shove down your throat' tone and then ignored Harry's sheepish look, Draco's smirk, and Gault's fury, "we have work to do."

Harry stepped quickly away from both men. He didn't see the look they sent each other but Pom did. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

"Pom," Harry said in his usual quiet way, "its not DHMO."

Pom snorted and crossed her arms as she levelled a long look at him. "It's not is it?"

Harry shook his head. He hadn't wanted to tell them what was really going on. They might have figured out later but right now he had wanted to keep the information to himself, well and Gault, but Harry had only told him because he had known Harry was lying.

Draco walked to stand beside him and asked just as softly, "Harry, what is it?"

Harry's insides melted when he heard Draco say his name. He turned to look at him and everything else seemed to fade away. He got lost in the soft blue eyes that for once were not showing their regular disdain and hate. It was something he had only dreamed of seeing directed towards him.

"Harry?" Draco asked again. Draco could tell that Harry was feeling something because of the bond but it was confusing as to _what_ he was feeling.

Harry sighed and shook his head before saying softly, "it's MFT."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat in his office, finally alone after forcing Gault to leave. His head was propped up by his hand and his head was pounding. The resulting conversation after he had dropped his bomb had left his mind pure mush.

Their horror at finding out what was going on was genuine so Harry knew neither of them had any information about it before hand. Gault had not been as understanding. He had practically grilled Draco, asking questions that had no bearing on what was happening at all. But, surprisingly, Draco had answered all the questions asked of him. Harry had been proud of his control. It was very sexy.

When the questions had gotten personal, Harry had made him stop. Gault had not been happy but Harry didn't care. Draco had left soon after with only a small look at Harry that if he had seen it would have made his heart soar. Draco's look had been filled with hunger. Unfortunately Gault had seen it where Harry had not.

He was tired. And he felt Draco's absence so strongly that he could barely breathe. He had been in his presence for hours and Harry's willpower was now non-existent. One more minute and Harry would have jumped him. In front of Gault.

Gault knew who Draco was. Harry had told him, while they had been students together at the University, that he was in love with someone else. Over and over he had said no when Gault had asked for a date. Gault had paid it no mind and pursued Harry relentlessly until the day that he found out that Harry had put in for a transfer. He had confronted Harry and angrily demanded to know why he was leaving. Harry remembered looking at him sadly and saying 'because you are no Draco'. He hadn't seen Gault again until today. Oh, yes, Gault knew who Draco was and that made Harry very, very afraid.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair until he was stretched out fully. His tea was getting cold on his desk but he didn't care. He wasn't thirsty and he wasn't hungry. Well, he was hungry but not for food.

What the bloody hell was he going to do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wondering if anyone was going to catch it! Kudos to you that did. No, my friend is on dialysis because he drank contaminated water and it shut his kidneys down. He should be coming off of dialysis soon and if he is careful may never have to have it again.

MFT is something I made up, it does not exist, however, DHMO is commonly known as water. It is used for all the things I listed and it does cause all the damage I listed as well. Weird how something we need everyday to survive can do that.

**Please, check out my new story entitled 'Fool'. I hope that you like it.**

Thank you to ALL who read and I apologize for the long delay. I had a lot of trouble getting this out. I didn't realize how discouraged I had become until I would sit down to write. And couldn't.

To everyone who encouraged me to continue you do not know how great that made me feel.

Thank you,

Leah

ENJOY!

LMG


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

**AU.**

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Two days of listening to the snide comments and hearing, afterwards, about the fights between Draco and Gault, had Harry about ready to pull his hair out-by the handfuls. They hadn't stopped fighting or snipping at each other since the first day and Harry was about at his wits end. It was funny, in a weird sense, but very annoying too.

Walking in on another gripe session had Harry taking a deep breath. Alright, this had gone on long enough. They were getting no work done this way. Draco was a very exact person and didn't let just anyone in his labs and Gault was very anal about who brewed what for him. It seemed THIS argument was about Gault bringing someone in to brew what potions he thought he would need in Draco's labs. And, of course, Draco was not having it.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough." Harry's voice was it's usual quiet tone but there was steel running through it. "Gault, Draco is a registered Potion's Master and as such can brew anything you need." Harry didn't even pretend not to see the triumphant look that Draco shot the other man. "And Draco, Gault is used to working with this other person, it may be to our advantage, time wise, to let him come here to help."

Harry stared at each of them trying very hard to keep an angry expression on his face. "Now, I am sure these childish arguments will stop?"

Draco nodded and without looking at Harry or Gault turned back to the temporary lab they had built in the infirmary. Gault sidled over to Harry and tried to put his arm around his shoulder. He had been acting, while Draco was around, as if there was more to Harry's and his acquaintance than what was actually going on. Harry gave him a dirty look and stepped up to stand beside Draco.

"How is the _asegeuitum_ potion coming?" Harry asked Draco quietly. Draco couldn't stop his body from leaning closer to Harry's warmth. Harry felt the slight pressure of Draco's arm against his and couldn't stop his arm from giving that pressure back.

"It should be ready to give to them in an hour, it just has to finish cooling." Though Draco's voice had the same aristocratic tone as always Harry could hear something soft in it.

Harry sighed, "and the symptoms?"

Draco turned to look Harry in the eye. It was the first time he had done this all day and Harry was instantly caught by it's depths. "As we had discussed earlier, dangerously high fever as the potion boils away the poison from the body. Weakness and nausea, and muscle cramps, after the fever clears. Once the poison is gone then the healing potions need to be given in regular intervals of 3 hours apart until all 12 have been taken. Then a blood test to see if the first round has burned all the poison away."

"Is that likely?" Harry asked, pain evident in his voice at what the patients were going to be going through.

Draco sighed and started to answer but Gault interrupted him. "No, Harry it will take two maybe three rounds before the poison is completely clear of their bodies."

Harry turned to glare at the other man. He didn't like the nonchalant tone he used when talking about the pain they, as healers, were about to put their patients through. Though Gault really wasn't a Medi-wizard that normally dealt with patient contact, he should still have enough humanity to feel for his patients pain. That was one of the reasons that Harry had been unable to gather any feelings for him. Although Draco could hardly be classified as a nice person he still had a strong set of morals that made him sensitive to others needs. Gault didn't have that sensitivity. And THAT was why he could never feel for Gault what he wanted him too.

But the other man never listened to Harry. He had tried to explain it to him once. And in frustration when he was ignored finally snapped out the phrase that was causing all the trouble now…'you're no Draco Malfoy'. Harry couldn't, no wouldn't, take the blame for Gault's actions. He was an insufferable git. Harry couldn't love him. Gault knew it and now, Harry was sure, he knew the reason why. The other man needed to deal with it and move on, like Harry had done when he had forced himself to move to an entirely different country when the man he wanted didn't want him. Sometimes, when Gault had just royally pissed him off, Harry wanted to scream at him to take it like a man. But then, he was afraid, Gault would do something stupid, like attack him or something equally foolish.

Lately, Harry had been missing his apartment in the States- a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had been sure that he could hate no one more than he had hated his father and Voldemort, until he met Roosevelt Gault. Merlin, he hated that man! If he had to see him try to put his arm around Harry's shoulders one more time, he was going to hex him!

As he bottled the now cooled potion, Draco thought about what he had seen the last couple of days. Harry didn't encourage Gault at all, in fact, he seemed to shy away from the other man when ever possible and only touched him when there was no other alternative. Afterwards, Harry would get this apprehensive look on his face and there would be a feeling of…well, disgust, down the bond.

Those were the times that Draco's anger would get the better of him and he would lash out at the other man. Causing Harry to come between them to lessen the chance of bloodshed. Draco didn't want him to bleed, he just wanted him to hurt.

Harry was Draco's and he was getting tired of this man thinking he could muscle in on his turf just because they had known each other before. Hell, Draco had known Harry longer than Gault had and By God, he wasn't going to let this piss ant upstart take away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

So, he let Gault dig his own grave. By every snide remark that the other man made that wasn't returned he showed Harry how much he had changed. Every time Gault had tried to touch Harry and Harry had shied into Draco's side was just another point in his favor. Not that he thought winning Harry was a game, but he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He could see each and everything that the man did that just pushed Harry closer to him. And like the good little Slytherin Snake that he was-he kept his mouth shut. Let the other guy do all the work and he could still reap the reward.

Setting the last filled vial into the box he made his way into the expanded infirmary towards Harry, a small smirk firmly on his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the encouragement that you have all offered have made it possible to continue writing…even when I wanted to stop.

THANK YOU.

ENJOY!

LMG


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

It had taken everything he had not to throw the box of filled vials at the scene he saw when he walked into Harry's office. He knew that according to 'The Plan' he had to slowly work on bringing Harry to him, but 'The Plan' hadn't accounted for Gault. The other man, unknowingly enough, was taking his life in his hands at his actions.

He was touching Harry. Only on the shoulders though- his saving grace. That and the discomfort clearly showing on Harry's face and the feelings wavering down the bond. Harry looked ready to bolt and the only thing keeping him in his seat was Gaults hands on his shoulders. They hadn't heard him come in and Gault was leaning down to say something in Harry's ear.

Draco stood at the door, quietly. It took all of his self control not to throw the box at the other men. He was angry at Harry. He could tell that Harry was uncomfortable but he wasn't doing anything to stop the other man. His eyes widened in astonishment at what Harry did next. Well, maybe Harry _was_ doing something.

Draco could see Harry's body straining to move away from the other man but in the position he was standing behind him made it impossible. Harry jerked his head away from Gault's as he shook it angrily. He pushed his chair back from his desk making the other man have to step back or risk falling to the floor.

"Gault!" Harry's voice was still low as he still couldn't raise it into a shout but it was filled with the contempt he felt for the man he was confronting. Of course, the fair imitation of an angry dog's growl helped Harry convey his anger and disgust. "For the last time keep your hands off of me."

"Now, Harry-" Gault's voice was the same oily sounding as it always was and it grated down Draco's spine. Neither man had noticed Draco standing there yet. He silently stepped back so that he was standing just in the doorway and watched them.

"Don't Gault. I will not tell you again that I do not want you touching me. The next time I will call Orion and you will be gone." Harry did a fair imitation of a sneer.

"There is no need for that, Harry." Gault said as he stepped back. He realized now that he had taken it to far this time and he backed off.

Draco stepped into the room as he called out. He didn't want them to know he had heard them. "Harry, here are the vials. We can start- is everything okay?"

Harry jerked violently around to stare at Draco, eyes wide and face flushed. "Draco-"

"Everything is fine." Gault interrupted Harry. God how he hated this beautiful man in front of him. He could see behind Draco's innocent looking façade and he wanted to slam the other man's face in the ground until he was covered in blood. "I'll go get Eric to gather the equipment."

Draco let the other man take the box from him and then looked at Harry in question. He smirked when the other man wouldn't met his eyes. He watched as Harry ran a tired hand through his messy hair and flopped into his chair.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he walked to stand by Harry's desk. Pausing for a second, he then sat on the edge of the desk. He was secretly pleased when Harry didn't pull away. In fact, though Draco couldn't be sure, it seemed Harry leaned towards him.

"Just tired." Harry sighed as he settled his head on his crossed arms on his desk. Draco thought he looked really cute. He could feel the tiredness coming from the bond and wished that there was something that he could do to help Harry.

"Do you need a dreamless sleep potion?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry sighed again but didn't lift his head as he answered. "No. I just…"

"Are you sleeping?" Draco asked as his concern grew. He knew the other man wasn't sleeping and he wondered if he would tell Draco the truth.

Harry shrugged but still refused to raise his head. "Enough." He didn't want Draco to be this close to him as it took all his will power not to jump him when they were in the same room and having him right there, sitting so close he could feel the heat radiating off him, was eating away at his control.

Draco bit his lip, hard, to keep himself from saying something detrimental to 'The Plan'. Right now, he hated this. Making up his mind he slowly stood and walked to stand behind Harry. Breathing shallowly, he placed his hands gently on Harry's shoulders. He waited for Harry to stiffen and yell at him to get his hands off of him. He didn't expect Harry to lightly moan.

A moan that went straight to Draco's groin. With a sharp intake of breath Draco applied more pressure and gently massaged Harry's tense shoulders.

Harry didn't know what to do. Draco's hands on him, even if he was only massaging his shoulders, was something he had dreamed of for a very long time. He couldn't stop the moan that was dragged from him. Oh God! What should he do? Not only was what Draco doing helping him relax, it was also waking up a certain part of Harry that he had thought was dead and gone. Harry shifted to sit better and slowly lifted his head. He kept his eyes closed as he didn't know what would happen if he saw Draco's face.

Draco was thrilled when Harry shifted and then lifted his head. The pleasure he saw on Harry's face was almost his undoing. He was glad to see that Harry was keeping his eyes closed. He wasn't sure what would happen if he had to look into the eyes of the man he loved. The bond shuddered between them and each of them felt, if for the briefest second, what the other was feeling.

Draco massaged Harry's shoulders until the other man had finally released the tension. Once that was done, Draco didn't want to take his hands from the other man's shoulders, so he continued to gently touch and rub and then he dared to drag a finger up the back of Harry's neck. Harry shuddered and Draco's control snapped. He leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Better?" Draco made sure to keep his voice low and as huskily sexy as he could make it. It wasn't hard, he was so turned on just by Harry's one moan. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Harry right this second. His hands still gently stroked across Harry's shoulders.

Harry shuddered again as Draco's voice raked across every taunt nerve he had. His breath caught in his throat and he moaned low in his chest. Goosebumps rose on his neck and his ear burned where Draco's breath was wafting over it.

"Draco?" Harry breathed and then he couldn't stop the moan that rose up from his abdomen as Draco's lips closed around the lobe of Harry's ear.

"Oh God!" Harry breathed as Draco gently sucked on Harry's ear. It felt so good. No one had ever done this to him and he decided he loved it.

Draco settled his hands on Harry's shoulders and pressed down further to keep the shuddering man in his chair. He wanted to smirk when Harry jerked so hard that he almost fell from the chair when Draco bit lightly on the lobe. Harry grunted and then his breath caught in his throat as Draco moved his lips from Harry's ears to Harry's neck.

"Harry." Draco breathed onto the skin he was lavishing with kisses and licks. He felt Harry's desire down the bond but he also felt Harry's confusion. He knew that it was time to back off and let Harry think about what they had just done. He pressed one more lingering kiss to the pulse point he had been kissing and stood back up. He kept his hands on Harry's shoulders and continued to massage gently as he felt Harry begin to calm.

Harry didn't know what to think. He wanted Draco to continue but he was also glad that he had stopped. He didn't know what to think. He thought Draco was straight. Was he playing a game with him? Was this just another way the ex-Slytherin was getting back at him? Harry was so confused. And so turned on right now it was embarrassing.

He couldn't look at Draco when the other man finally stepped away from him. He stared at his desk as he watched the other man walk to the door out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to stop him. He wanted him to come back and do that some more. But he also wanted time to think.

"Thank you." He whispered right before the other man walked from the room.

Draco turned to look back at him and his face was the same expressionless one he always carried. He nodded, to afraid to speak, and left the room.

He slid to the floor as soon as he turned the corner and placed his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? That was…Oh God! the best he had ever felt when with someone and he had only kissed and bit on Harry's neck and ear. What would it be like if they ever got the chance to take it further?

A pair of shoes came into his line of vision and then Ron's face peered from where he was kneeling beside him.

"Draco?" Ron asked as he took in the flushed face and the trembling hands of the other man.

Draco smiled at him, a true smile, and said softly. "I hate 'The Plan'."

Ron snorted in laughter and then patted him on the shoulder. "Keep up what you were just doing and it will work."

Draco's face reddened and he gave Ron a look that was reminiscent of his school days. "I don't know what you are talking about, Weasley."

"Course not, Malfoy, course not." Ron said as he stood and walked away, still laughing.

"Crap!" Draco sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. He was startled by the next voice as he thought he was alone.

"He's right, Draco. What you just did for him, especially after what Gault was trying to do, will forward 'The Plan'. Hated or not, it IS working." Madam Pomfrey said with a smirk.

Draco stood and looked at her for a silent moment before he smiled and shook his head. "You know Madam," he said sweetly, "that look just doesn't go for you."

"What look?" Madam Pomfrey eyed the younger man with confusion.

"Smugness." Draco said as he turned to walk away.

He grinned at her laughter that followed him as he walked back to his private lab. They would be administering the _asegeuitum_ potion as soon as Gault and his new assistant could put it into the syringes. It should only take them about twenty minutes and Draco needed to pick up the first round of healing potions that he had made earlier this morning.

His step was light and there was a smile on his face that hadn't been seen in a long while. He would have Harry, possibly sooner than they all thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all that read and I think that there will be maybe two chapters left to this story. I am unsure if there will be a NC-17 chapter in here but it IS leaning that way. I have a story that has a few NC-17 chapters in it but I don't think I am any good at writing them. I'll think about it.

ENJOY!

LMG


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Draco sighed in relief as the last patient was injected with the _asegeuitum_ potion. Now, all they had to do was wait for the vomiting, shaking, and all over pain to hit. Some of these kids were eleven years old!

Draco watched Harry as he paced between the beds, fluffing pillows and smiling and joking with the kids. Harry was good with kids, Draco realized. With his soft voice and calm demeanor he was putting these kids at ease before the pain was to hit. He stood at the table that had all the healing potions on it, waiting for the time to pass them out.

It was an hour later that the vomiting started. Draco vowed to himself to always have anti-nausea potions as close as possible, especially if he and Harry decided to have kids. He lost himself in a daydream of Harry, ripe with another one of his kids as he sang another one to sleep.

A scream of pain brought him out of his daydream and he rushed a pain potion over to Harry and the first year he was attending to. After that the hours seemed to bleed one to another. He didn't remember the small catches of sleep he got between tending to the patients. For three days he, Harry, Pom, and even Gualt tended to the sick.

On the third day, the last potion was given to the last patient and all of them breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slept for 20 hours after he had discharged the last patient. He actually didn't remember the walk from the infirmary to his room but he woke up in his bed. Harry sighed heavily. Now that there were no more patients, there was no reason for him to stay.

Groaning he got up slowly, as every muscle in his body was sore. Deciding to take one more day to rest, he called for a house elf to bring him something to eat. He spent a leisurely breakfast in his rooms. He showered and then walked down to see Hagrid. He found him outside, tending to his garden.

"Afternoon, Hagrid," Harry called out in his gentle voice.

Hagrid turned to see Harry coming towards him and smiled. Harry had been with him each time the potion had been given to him, because of his size, he had had to have the potion twice as many times as the others, as a result he had been the last to leave.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called out happily, "nice to see ye awake!"

Harry blushed. He had fallen asleep at Hagrid's bedside once and had drooled all over the half-giant. "Everything okay here?"

Hagrid motioned to a row of plants, "animals got the one but the others are okay. I'm bout to pull them up."

"I will help." Harry said and against Hagrid's protests he helped pull the half-eaten plants up. The manual labor helped him to clear his mind. As he worked in the hot sun, he thought about what was going to happen in the next few days. Gault was already gone, he had left before the last patient was gone. Harry hadn't been sorry to see him go. And by the smug look on Draco's face and the feeling he got down the bond, Draco wasn't either.

Of course, he didn't understand the last parting comment that Draco made as there was no way Gault would have been in Slytherin house, he had gone to Durmstrang. He wouldn't have 'played the game'. Harry had thought the smirk on Draco's face cute although he didn't understand what they had been talking about in the least.

The fact that Gault had thrown him an absolutely vicious look was funny. He had stormed out of the infirmary before Harry could say goodbye. Not that he cared, really, but it was unprofessional of him to just leave like that. A few words to Orion and Gualt was put on processing, something he hated to do, for a few months.

Harry was free to go. But he found himself reluctant to leave. He had seen a side to Draco that he hadn't dreamed possible. He had been caring and helpful to those that had been sick. He hadn't scowled, snarled, or snipped at any of the patients, even when they vomited on him. And what had happened in his office right before they administered the potion? He had kissed Harry's neck, bitten his ear, and moaned as he massaged his shoulders. But Harry still didn't know what it meant?

And without Draco coming right out and saying something he doubt he ever would. Though he would like a repeat. As a matter of fact he wanted, _needed_, a repeat. Harry shivered as a wave of lust wafted over him. He didn't know if it was his or Draco's, and frankly he didn't care.

It took a few moments to get his body back under control and another few moments to figure out that Hagrid was talking to him.

"I am sorry, Hagrid. What did you ask me?" Harry asked quietly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I was wondering when you was leaving?" Hagrid asked. He knew his part of 'The Plan' was over and he wanted to know if anything that they had done had helped.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "well, I was going to wait until the morning to leave. After another night's sleep." He wiped his sweaty, dirty hand on his jeans and reached down to pull up another plant. He missed Hagrid's look of panic. Harry wasn't suppose to leave. He was suppose to get with Draco and stay here where he belonged.

"Oh." Hagrid said. He knew he had to get the information to someone so that they could form another part of 'The Plan', though Hagrid thought it was complicated enough as it was. "Can you keep doing this so's I can go get us some good water?"

Harry looked at him funny but then shrugged. Maybe he was taking his health seriously and wanted fresh water from the kitchens. "Sure, Hagrid."

Hagrid hurried away, intent on finding someone more knowledgeable about 'The Plan' and letting them know Harry had plans of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had just woken up from a long sleep when he heard pounding on his door. He scowled as he crossed to open it. Who the hell was pounding on his door when he had left instructions not to be disturbed until he himself left his rooms? He swung the door open with a curse on his lips that died the minute he saw who was standing there.

"What's wrong?" He immediately said.

"We have a slight problem." Pom said as she stepped into the room and closed his door quietly.

Only the ghosts and the house elves cleaning the adjoining rooms heard the anguished cry seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For all of you that asked, FFN deleted my story 'I Understand'. The reason given was not one I understood as it made no sense. I do not know if I will repost the story here. I lost almost 1300 reviews, 52 chapters, and three years of my life when they did this.

I got no warning that this was going to happen. I had no chance to fix whatever it was that they considered wrong about the story. Now, I don't know what their criteria is when they delete a story, but I am going to assume it's not a lot.

I am sorry for all of you that were waiting for the last few chapters of that story, honestly, I haven't even felt like finishing it. I had to force myself to get this chapter done and to you so it may not be as good as the previous chapters. I apologize for that.

ENJOY!

LMG


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

A slight problem? A Slight Problem!

This wasn't a slight problem. This was a pretty big problem. Harry was suppose to stay here, with him. He wasn't suppose to go back to some lonely apartment in some place he couldn't even pronounce the name of. He wasn't suppose to go back to John.

As he tried to push away a panic attack, Draco felt a fury grow in him that he had never felt before in his young life. He had done everything that Severus had asked of him. He had waited for each part of the blasted 'Plan' to come and go. He had not jumped Harry the minute he had seen him, all because he had been talked out of it.

And it was all for naught! Harry was still going to leave!

As he sat there and let the panic overtake him, he let out a quiet whimper. Harry, even after bonding himself to Draco, still didn't love him. What was he going to do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was bent over pulling on a stubborn weed when he was suddenly overcome with panic. It took him by surprise so that he fell over and landed face first in the newly overturned soil. He struggled to sit up, spitting out leaves and dirt, as he realized that the panic he was feeling was not his own. It was coming down the bond!

Draco was panicking. Harry, being bonded to Draco, knew that he suffered panic attacks but they had lessened lately so Harry had forgotten about them. When Draco had a panic attack it was hard for Harry not to run to him, so he had tried to teach his mind not to recognize the panic that was coming from the bond. It had worked, somewhat, while he had been in the States, but here, there was no way he could ignore the panic that was coming down the bond. Especially since he knew he was the cause of it.

Harry sat on the ground gritting his teeth painfully, trying to ride out the attack. After long minutes it was clear that Draco's panic had risen to heights that neither of them could control. With a muffled curse Harry stood on shaky legs to make his way to Draco.

"Harry?" Hagrid called as he walked back towards the garden. He had told Madam Pomfrey what Harry had said. He didn't know what else to do besides leave it up to the ones in charge. If it had been up to him, he would have locked the two of them in a room until Draco had 'persuaded' Harry. But 'The Plan' didn't call for that, it called for Harry to stop fighting the bond on his own.

Harry walked past Hagrid and didn't acknowledge him at all. Hagrid wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad but since Harry was headed back to the castle he decided to leave it be. Besides, he didn't want to be anywhere near the castle when Harry figured out that he had been manipulated. With a quiet whistle, Hagrid returned to his garden to pull weeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco, not having made it back to his bed when the panic struck, was in the middle of his small common room, lying between the couch and the coffee table. He was shivering and mumbling incoherently. Every other word was Harry's name. When he a had fallen, he had knocked over the oil he had ordered to replace his in the potions classroom and it was slowly making its way towards the fire. The arm of his cloak was already soaked in the precious, very flammable, liquid.

Second by second, the oil got closer to the fire and Draco fled deeper into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stumbled across the grounds of Hogwarts, so intent on reaching Draco that he didn't see the students he ran over and the teachers he ignored. A frantic call to the Headmaster had the man leaning in his chair and smiling, yes smiling. An order to leave him alone was met with disbelief, but everyone did as they were told.

Harry paused at one of the side doors of Hogwarts to get his bearings. His gaze had narrowed down to a small pinpoint right in front of him. It took considerable effort to keep himself going in the face of Draco's panic. The fact that he now had his own panic to deal with wasn't helping either.

He stumbled down the corridor, careening off of the walls, intent only on reaching Draco as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for Harry outside the corridor to Harry and Draco's rooms. She knew that Harry would respond to Draco's panic attack. She disagreed with this part of 'The Plan' but knew that Severus was right. Draco _would _panic. Harry _would_ respond to Draco, he wouldn't be able to deny it when they were this close together. They, all of them concerned, were counting on those two indisputable facts.

Though it bothered her, her part in this plan, she knew that there was more to gain in the long run. As she watched Harry stumble down the corridor she decided that her part in 'The Plan' called for help.

With a quiet mummer and a soft touch, she stopped Harry's erratic movement down the corridor and helped him towards Draco's room. The panic coming down the bond had seized Harry firmly in its grip so that he protested not at all to her help.

As she opened the door to Draco's room, she sent the man she considered her son, to his future. As the door closed she prayed that she, all of them, had done the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry stepped into the room his narrowed gaze focused on Draco lying on the floor. With the last ounce of strength left in him he stumbled to Draco and pulled the shaking man into his arms. The second he did a light surrounded them both and Harry once again saw the Silver Unicorn right before he lost consciousness.

"You are welcome." The voice was so sweet and beautiful that it brought tears to both of them even in their unconscious state.

Neither saw the oil finally make it to the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you forgive me for the wait. My laptop crashed and I had to wait for it to get fixed.

I have found the most incredible story. I have not read anything like it. I absolutely LOVE it. It is called _Growing Pains _by SensiblyTainted and it is here on FFN. It is on my favorites. I encourage everyone to go read it. It is amazing.

Also, in other news, I have decided to re-post '_I Understand'_. It will not be soon but I will re-post it within the next few months. Give me time to get over my anger.

ENJOY!

LMG


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Neither Harry nor Draco saw the oil finally make it to the fire. They didn't feel the whosh of heat as the flammable oil ignited. In seconds the flames had reached the oil's path on the floor and made its way to Draco's soaked sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pomfrey made it to Severus' office just a minute after leaving Harry outside Draco's door.

"I want you to know that I disapprove greatly with this 'Plan'."

Severus nodded as he looked up from some papers he was signing. "As we all do. Mr. Potter is stubborn, we all know this. He had to come to Draco of his own free will."

"Free will!" Pomfrey snorted, "that boy hasn't had free will since he was born."

"Are you implying, Madam Pomfrey, that we have somehow manipulated this situation?"

"You weren't a successful spy for no reason at all, Severus." Her tone was mocking but there was still affection in it.

"Why thank you, my good woman."

"Don't thank me. Just pray to what ever God or Goddess you believe in that Draco can keep Harry occupied."

Before Severus could answer, claxons started shrilling loudly. With a muffled curse he turned to the miniaturized scale of Hogwarts that materialized on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Merlin!" Pom breathed in fear. There was a fire in Draco's room!

"Come on!" Severus cried as he sped towards the door.

As they turned the corner of Harry and Draco's corridor, house elves were dragging the unconscious forms of the two men out of the room as black smoke billowed out of the door. More house elfs and teachers arrived as the Headmaster began shouting orders. Within minutes both men were in the infirmary and the house elves had the fire out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus stepped into the infirmary after making sure the fire was completely out and Draco's rooms were well on the way to being fixed.

"How are they?" Severus asked as he wearily sat down in a chair next to his Godson.

"Draco is fine." Pom said as she continued to work on Harry, "it seems he was already unconscious by the time Harry got there."

"And Harry?" He prompted when she hesitated to continue.

"There was a magical barrier around Draco, preventing the smoke and flames to reach him." Severus could hear her voice and could tell from it that she was very upset.

"He protected him, again?"

"Again." Was all that she answered as she busily poured potion after potion down Harry's throat.

"Did he know?"

"Harry? I can't tell, but I believe so." Pom conjured a wet cloth and began to wipe the black soot from Harry's face. When it was as clean as she could make it, she carefully began to smooth a thick burn salve over the worse marks on Harry's face and neck.

"Will he be okay?" Draco's voice was rough but it wasn't from the smoke. He had been screaming right before he felt Harry's arms circle him.

Pom turned and flashed him a small smile. "He will be. The burns are second degree and the potions will clear his lungs. I have him bound to the bed so that when he starts coughing he won't fall out of it."

"So, he can't run this time?" Draco tried to smile back but he was still feeling the panic of before.

Severus snorted but all that Pom did was smile again. "Not this time."

"Good." Draco murmured before he let the potions lull him into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up in pain. The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor and taking the shaking Draco into his arms. Then there was a sound that he had remembered from the Final Battle, and it was instinctual for him to cast a sphere of protection around Draco right before the right side of his body erupted in pain. The fact that he was still in pain was actually good. If he was in pain, he was alive. And that, no matter the hell of the last six months, was always good.

Harry groaned as he tried to move and couldn't. That groan sent him into a coughing fit that would have ended with him on the floor if he hadn't been bound to the bed.

"Bout time you woke up, Potter." Harry couldn't move his head too far but he could see someone moving out of the corner of his eye. A hand holding a potion vial came into view and his head was slowly lifted. Harry opened his mouth and the cool potion soothed his raw and hurting throat. He couldn't stop the sigh of relief as his lungs started to clear.

"Wha-?"

"Don't try to talk. You're throat and lungs are still raw from the smoke." Draco started talking as he wiped Harry's face of the potion that hadn't made it into his mouth. "You know, if you hadn't been so stubborn, none of this would have happened."

Harry shook his head as much as he could and tried to convey his confusion by his eyes alone.

"When I woke up, after you bonded yourself to me, I was still confused. I didn't understand what had happened. It was weeks before what _had _happened was fully understood and what you had done to both of us was clear." Draco's voice was still rough but it was soft as he caressed Harry's healing cheek.

Harry's heart was beating so fast that he was sure that Draco could hear it. As he couldn't move because of being bound to the bed, Harry couldn't run like he wanted too.

"You left me, Harry. Why?" Draco continued to caress Harry's face, while his own was expressionless.

Harry felt his eyes start to burn and itch, classic signs of impending tears. All Draco did was gently wipe the tears from Harry's cheeks.

"You bound yourself to me, and then you left me." Draco reached beside him and picked up the glass container that was filled with fresh burn salve. He lifted out an appropriate amount and turned back to face Harry. He lost the hold he had on his emotions as he saw the tears falling from Harry's sad eyes.

His own eyes burning with unshed tears, Draco applied to burn salve to Harry's face and neck, the hardest hit by the flames.

"I panicked. Me, self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, panicked when I woke up and you were gone. I didn't understand what was going on, where all these feelings were coming from, and how to deal with them. All I knew was that I had never felt so alone in my life."

"I'm sorry." Harry managed to whisper before Draco laid a finger over his lips stopping him from continuing.

"Me too." Draco said with a soft smile. "I hated you, so much, because I didn't know how to deal with all these emotions. In seventh year when my mother was killed, I made a promise to myself that I would never let anyone close to me again. I married Pansy because I had too. When Voldemort killed my son in front of me to try to gain my loyalty, I lost it. It was easier to hate everyone."

Harry's heart filled with love for the man before him, more than he had ever had before. He had known some of what he had been through but the emotion behind Draco's words was something he had never heard from the other man.

"I wanted to hate you the moment I met you."

Harry was shocked at what that comment implied and tried to get that information from Draco's eyes. But those eyes were, once again, expressionless. He watched as Draco kept spreading the burn salve, eyes fully turned from his own.

After a few more moments of silence Draco sighed. "I tried, you know," he said softly, "it was so hard but I wasn't trained as a spy since I was ten years old for nothing. The only one who knew was Severus and I made him vow to never tell. And then you saved my life, again, and in the process bound us together."

Harry's chest was no longer tight from the smoke damage, it was now tight from not being able to express his feelings. Here was the man he had loved for countless years, telling him that he loved him back. And he couldn't do anything about it until he was healed. Try as he might Harry couldn't break Pom's body bind. So, he tried to convey his love for the man gently rubbing burn salve on his burned cheek, with his eyes, the only part of his body that he control over.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there is one, _maybe two, _chapters left. Still not sure if there will be an NC-17 chapter for this story. It may be left at R so that the last chapter can be posted here. Heaven forbid I get ANOTHER story deleted from FFN.

ENJOY!

LMG


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Harry woke up with a groan as pain lanced through the side of his face. Slowly the events that led up to him hurting returned and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, even through the pain.

"It is about time you woke up, Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly turned his head and saw the Headmaster sitting at his bedside. He looked on in confusion as the man stood and shook out his robes.

"Mr. Malfoy refuses to leave you alone unless bodily functions need to be met." The distaste was clear on his face about that subject. "I suggested strapping you to the bed but he was adamant that that not be done."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other man but all Snape did was snort in amusement.

"It is no fun when they can't snipe back." The other man muttered as he turned to leave. "I, on the other hand, have no problem doing that."

Harry tried to move but Snape's words became clearer when he was unable too. He had bound him to the bed! For a second his magic flared around him as his anger spiked and then it faded just as quickly.

Snape left the room followed by Harry's laughter, a smile on his face as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time that Harry woke, Draco was occupying the chair that the Headmaster had been in earlier. Harry took the time before the other man knew he was awake, to drink in the sight of the beautiful man sitting there. Draco had grown more handsome over the years. The pain and fear of the last six months was clear to see on his face but Harry still thought he was beautiful.

Swallowing to moisten his dry throat, Harry whispered, "I love you too, you know."

Draco looked up from the Potion's Manual he was flipping through to smile sweetly at Harry. "I know. Sleep."

Harry smiled back and nodded once before he let sleep claim him again. They had the rest of their lives together now, taking the time for both of them to heal was worth the wait. Besides, Harry doubted he had the strength to do any of the things to the other man that were running through his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding right!" Harry was woken by the sound of Draco's angry voice, "the nerve of the bastard!"

"Draco?" Harry whimpered. The anger and fear from the bond was overwhelming.

"Harry…" Draco rushed to Harry's side and took a shaking hand in his own. "it's okay, Harry, calm down."

"Wuz wrong?"

"It's nothing, Harry. You need to rest, I'll take care of everything." Draco's voice was soothing but Harry could still feel the anger coming down the bond and it was confusing him.

Harry wanted to plead with Draco to tell him what was wrong but just then, Pom arrived at his other side and gently, but forcibly, poured a potion down his throat. Harry could feel the effects of the pain potion take affect quickly and with one more pleading look at Draco's pale face he slowly faded back into sleep.

"What are we going to do, Pom?"

Pom looked at the distraught young man on the other side of Harry's bed and smirked. "Acknowledge the bond Draco, let his sails out before there is any wind behind them."

Draco smirked back at the Medi-witch. "Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin, my good woman?"

"Between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, you learn to be a little sneaky." Pom managed to say with a straight face.

Draco laughed, "so you do."

"Do you want my advice?" Pom said as she walked to put up the empty vial.

"Always."

"Call Orion and let him know you are on the way."

"Orion? Harry's mentor? Why?"

"Who better to have on your side than the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and the Headmaster of St. Maladies of World Medicine? All three extremely powerful and well-liked individuals against one small and bitter man." Pom kept her voice even but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"My respect for you grows by leaps and bounds, My Lady," Draco bowed to her and laughed at her blush, "leaps and bounds.'

"Get going you! You have a bond mate to save from Azkaban." Pom shooed him out of the room and Draco left, a smile on his face, ready to do battle. This time he would be fighting for Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco came back to Hogwarts, a day later, with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. The problem had been taken care of with the usual Malfoy Flare. In other words; the _Daily Prophet_ would be printing a special edition detailing his and Harry's tumultuous bonding, the Ministry would be sending over a probably pompous official to take their statements, the headmasters of both Hogwarts and St. Maladies of World Medicine had offered to have their 'official' ceremony in their respective schools, and the rather bitter and foolish Gault was on his way to spend a few months in Azkaban for trying to subvert a bond.

All in all, a good days work in Draco's opinion. Now all he had to do was tell Harry and somehow keep the other man from blowing up Hogwarts infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Harry screamed into the silence Draco's last statement left.

Draco decided not to say anything yet, letting Harry work it out for himself.

Harry was still tired, angry that Draco had not come and seen him at all yesterday, and now pissed that Gault had attempted to do something so stupid. "Are you telling me that Gault found out about our bond and went to the Ministry to lodge a formal complaint on _your _part?"

Draco nodded, still unsure of he should actualy speak.

"And you spent all day yesterday taking care of this?"

Draco nodded.

"You told the Ministry, and the paper, about our bond?"

Draco nodded. He was beginning to feel the first stirrings of fear, Harry voice was low and soft as usual but he couldn't hear anything in it.

"And now an official from the Ministry is coming here to take our statements about the details of the bonding?"

Draco nodded.

Harry was silent for a few seconds as he let everything that Draco had told him settle firmly in his mind. The one thing that stood out was that Draco had acknowledged the bond in a spectacular way.

"I love you, you fool." Harry said with as much emotion as he could muster. At Draco's startled look Harry yanked him down to him and kissed him with everything he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One more chapter to go. Did you like my revenge on Gault?

ENJOY!

LMG


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

He had hated this. Hh had hated all this with a passion that he found hard to ignore. He had hated the fights, had hated the anger, had hated the passion that he thought that only he felt.

He'd hated it!

Was fate laughing at him?

He was in love with a Death Eater's child, a Spy for the Light, a Slytherin, a male, a beautiful man who would never, ever know.

He was in love with someone who he had thought despised him to the point of death.

He was in love with someone who he had thought would never return that love.

He was in love with Draco.

He remember how he had felt that day he had run away from his home, Hogwarts. He remembered the anger and the fear and the sadness as if it was yesterday.

As he watched the man he loved sit sleeping in a chair beside his hospital bed, the remembered pain began to lessen.

The gift of the Unicorn Blood was a life changing one. One he would always remember as the gift that gave him his life, his love. And the things he had thought-weren't.

Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy and he was no longer angry about that fact. As the goofiest smile that he knew he had ever smiled graced his face, Harry knew he was damn pleased about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke with a groan. His neck was so stiff! As soon as that thought hit his sleep filled mind, he remembered why his neck would be stiff. Harry was still in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey said he could leave today and Draco had been so excited that he had spent the night in the chair next to his bed. The burns had finally healed and any chance of secondary infection was past. Harry would still be sore but Draco was going to get to take him back to his rooms today. Snape had generously had the house elves enlarge his rooms and Harry's stuff had been moved into _their _rooms yesterday. It was a surprise for Harry.

As he rolled his neck to get the kinks out of it, Draco watched Harry sleeping. He had spent a few hours yesterday getting their rooms together and he couldn't wait to get Harry into their room. He had plans for Harry. Plans that couldn't start until they were alone and in their rooms. Harry's arse was going to be his tonight.

Draco couldn't stop the giddy smile from gracing his face. Oh, yes, he had plans for Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been awake for a while just staring at Draco. When Draco moaned as he began to wake, Harry quickly closed his eyes. He was drooling by the time Draco was fully awake. Draco stretched like a cat and it actually sounded like he was purring!

Pom was letting him out today and Harry had plans to make this the day that the bond was completed in all its forms. Making love to Draco would kick in the secondary aspect of their bond. This aspect would only kick in when they had sex and since Harry had thought that they would never have that chance he didn't think much about it. Adding to the feelings that they felt from each other down the bond, them giving themselves to each other would heighten those feelings. They could possibly be able to talk telepathically, know where the other was at all times, or they could share power. From what he already knew about the way he had healed Draco, Harry was betting on the power sharing.

Harry was already the most powerful wizard on the face of the planet and he'd had to deal with power surges all his life. Power sharing would actually help him deal with all his power. What he couldn't control, Draco could siphon off. Harry had already tried doing that to a small extent, since he was trapped in the infirmary and couldn't do spells, he had tried to get rid of the tension headache he had been experiencing for the last few days by sending a few tendrils of magic Draco's way. It had worked.

"Morning." Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco smiled gently at Harry. "Morning yourself, love. Excited to get to leave?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Excited…scared."

Draco frowned slightly. "Scared?"

Harry sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of his pajama top, refusing to look at Draco. "Sure."

Draco scowled. "And why are you scared?"

Harry shrugged, he had never been so nervous in his life. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and was saved from answering by the door swinging open.

"Good, you are awake." Pom said as she entered. She looked from Draco to Harry but as she didn't see anger she continued talking. "This is the last potion for you, Harry. After this, you can get dressed and leave."

Harry took the vial and downed it then stood. He hugged Pom tightly and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear. He gathered the bag that held his clothes and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day's activities.

Pom turned to glare at Draco, "what's wrong?"

Draco was pale and he shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, he said he was scared."

Pom snorted, "of course he is Draco!"

Draco looked startled, "but why?"

The incredulous look she sent him made Draco flush. "He's a virgin, Draco."

"Oh." Draco knew his face was red. He had been planning for days for when Harry got out of the infirmary but it never once occurred to him that Harry didn't have any experience at all. "But Cho?"

Pom snorted again, "please, that was doomed from the get go."

"Ginny?" Draco offered up hesitantly.

"All on her part."

"Luna?"

"What planet have you been on? Draco, have you ever seen Harry with anyone?" Pom was getting aggravated now.

Draco shook his head no. "I just didn't think he had no experience at all."

"I think he has had a grand total of three kisses his entire life."

"Oh."

Pom laughed, "your face!"

"It's not funny, Pom!" Draco cried out. "I had plans!"

Pom chuckled some more before laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Have all the plans you want Draco, just go at his pace."

Draco nodded. His face had never been this red before he knew, not even when he was growing up and experienced his own sexual embarrassments.

Pom left the room laughing. She couldn't wait for Harry to come see her for tea. All the juicy tidbits that he would not be able to keep from her would be told then. She could wait.

Harry took his time in the shower. He wanted to make sure all his bits were as clean as they could possibly be. To this affect he washed everything twice. Though he was nervous as hell, he didn't want to wait to have Draco any longer than he needed to. He had plans to be spread as wide as he could possibly be as soon as he could possibly get that way. Though he didn't actually know what to do, he did trust Draco. That didn't mean he wasn't scared. Not of Draco or what they were going to be doing, but for the fact that he would do it wrong.

His hands were shaking as he dried off and got dressed. They were still shaking when he reached out and opened the door. He had been feeling only need through the bond so he didn't think Draco had changed his mind. Not that they had talked about this. There had been little hints and lots of implications over the last day or two. Harry knew he had got his want across to Draco. But he hadn't the first clue as to what Draco had planned.

Draco stood as Harry opened the door and with a few quick strides had gathered Harry tightly in an embrace. Draco buried his nose in Harry's neck and breathed deeply. The scent that was all Harry filled his senses and he felt dizzy for a split second.

"Did you just sniff me?" Harry's voice was soft and filled with wonder and amusement.

Draco shrugged as he breathed in deeply again. "You smell good."

"Oh."

Draco held him tightly for a few minutes more before stepping back. He kept hold of Harry's hand and slowly rubbed his knuckles with a finger. "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Two choices…breakfast or our rooms." Draco had deliberately said rooms in a huskier voice and added a stronger rub on his mate's hand.

"R-rooms?" Harry stuttered. His hand was beginning to sweat and just that one gentle touch was driving him insane.

"A gift from Severus."

Harry was at a loss for words. Breakfast or rooms! Was there even any doubt as to his answer? Harry lifted his head and stared steadily at his soul mate. A confidence he had never experienced before flooded him and he was able to say with only the smallest of blushes, "rooms."

Draco grinned at Harry and pulled him quickly from the infirmary. Harry could feel Draco's excitement through their bond and that only made him more excited. He balked at the door and Draco turned to him with a concerned face.

"Harry?"

Harry blushed and then shrugged. He lowered his head not wanting to see the disappointment in Draco's lovely eyes.

"Still scared?" Draco asked quietly as he moved Harry's chin up gently to stare into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah." Harry tried to look away but Draco didn't let him. "I don't know much."

"It'll be okay, Harry. I promise."

Harry nodded and then reached past Draco to open the door to _their _rooms. "Shall we?"

"Getting cocky, hey?"

Harry could feel his face go red and his heartbeat triple but he managed to level a heated glance at the man standing beside him. "Not yet."

Draco was startled into laughing loudly and then with a whoop he picked up Harry and walked him, bridal style, across the thresh hold. He kicked the door closed, knowing that they were not going to be disturbed for a few days, except for a house elf for food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heated kisses had been going on for so long that Harry had lost track of time. He was melted into a pile of gooey mess anyway. Draco had been kissing him until he was breathless for so long he had forgotten his doubts.

"I love you." Harry whispered as Draco moved to kiss his neck softly.

Draco looked up from where he had been nipping at Harry's neck and smiled. "I love you, too."

Harry leaned down and took Draco's lips in a kiss that was beyond anything he had ever initiated. Draco responded and gently wrapped his arms around Harry.

Feeling that he wanted something more but not knowing what, Harry stepped closer to the body in front of him and tightened his hold on Draco. He groaned in frustration when Draco stepped back and loosened the hold they had on each other. Harry tried to get closer, to kiss deeper, to hug tighter. But Draco kept backing off.

Harry took Draco's earlobe between his teeth and bit down harder then he had before and with the brief flash of fire that went from his lips to his groin, Harry knew what he had been missing. He practically growled when Draco stepped back and tried to lessen the intensity of their actions.

Finally frustrated that he was feeling like he was missing something Harry pulled back. He studied Draco. Draco was beautiful in his passion. But deep down Harry knew what was missing, he just didn't know how to get that across to Draco.

Deciding that he couldn't loose anything by trying he grew bold. Lowering his hand slowly down Draco's chest until he came to the firm bulge that was waiting for him, Harry moaned. He slowly let out a sigh, just enough air for Draco to feel it slide across his swollen lips. Time for playing was past.

"Draco, love…" Harry breathed into Draco's ear as he nibbled on the flesh and gripped him harder. He had started to slowly move his hand up and down and was rewarded by a shudder from the other man.

"Yes." Draco hissed. He had been trying to keep it slow and at a pace Harry would be comfortable with.

"I'm not a woman." Harry whispered as he bit down, hard, at the juncture where neck met shoulder.

Draco stilled for a second before stepping back from Harry and studying him. His eyes had darken to a deep blue with the force of his desire and he ran those darkened eyes over every inch of Harry that he could see. He looked deep into Harry's eyes and Harry swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he saw the hidden depths to Draco's eyes. Whatever Draco saw in Harry's eyes, changed his mind about going slow because an instant latter he flew into action.

"That's the point, love." Was the last that either spoke for a long while.

Draco had Harry pushed up against the edge of the bed using a bedpost as his trapping point. Harry's hands were pulled up tight above his head and caught by one of Draco's own. Their erections, which Draco had been keeping apart, were now pressed tightly together. Their mouths were fused together in a searing kiss that made Harry's toes curl. They were both shuddering as they ground their hips together.

Each were lost in bliss and knew they were finally where they were suppose to be. Cries and pleas and moans were all that were heard for a very long time after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pom had the tea things set out and was waiting patently or Harry to arrive. She had waited for three days before she sent the message with Tinky for Harry to come to tea with her. Three days to find out all the juicy tidbits. That was long enough in her opinion.

A soft knock heralded Harry's arrival and she was pouring by the time he sat across from her. She could tell from the glowing eyes and the softness around his face that the three days of confinement had been good ones. She waited calmly as Harry fixed his tea and took the first sip.

"So…how was it?"

"Pom!" Harry's shocked voice and red face would stay with her for the rest of her life.

Their happy laughter could be heard outside as Draco walked away from Pom's door. Draco himself couldn't stop his chuckle at Pom's question. In his opinion it had been the most wonderful experience of his life. And it was something that he would get to experience everyday for the rest of his life.

He made his way up to his Godfather's office sure in the knowledge that it was his turn to be embarrassed by his mentor and happy with that fact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well….

It's done.

Finished.

And I am absolutely amazed by that fact. Thank you to all that read this and my other stories. You are greatly appreciated. I don't think that there will be a sequel….unless I get it in my head to write Harry's reaction to finding out about 'The Plan', that has a possibility.

Until then…

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
